universidad super nintendo bros
by the big noob
Summary: los chicos de la gran ciudad nintendo tendran sus propias historias que contar en el dia a dia en la universidad super nintendo bros. acompañen a su personaje favorito y lean su disparatada historia que contaran. un par de aventuras, situaciones romanticas, comicas, parodias, historias tristes, de villanos, etc.
1. entra en escena yoshi

**Hola a todos, este será una especie de relatos por cada uno de los personajes del juego smash bros, solo los que son y han sido seleccionables (con excepción de pokemon trainer, pichu y young link, por una razón que se sabrá a su tiempo) como ya saben smash y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Es mi primer fanfic no sean tan rudos pero con críticas constructivas podrían ayudarme así que lo agradecería de antemano y también mucho gusto para quien lea esto y espero sea de su agrado. Sin más que agregar, que la historia comience  
{nota de autor: la primera vez que aparezca un personaje nuevo tratare de dar una pequeña información de él, pequeña para evitar que se pierda el momento de la historia con un texto largo, esto para conocer al personaje en sí, las descripciones irán en cursiva entre paréntesis}**

Cuando en una ciudad habitan muchas grandes personas, es obvio que se vuelve una gran ciudad, cada mañana, muchos jóvenes, niños y adultos de todas las edades se despiertan día a día para comenzar a vivir un nuevo día, con más esperanzas, mas sueños que lograr y más positivismo para creer que hoy será mejor

Aunque claro, no todos son iguales, y menos si se cuenta, que es el primer día de escuela después de unas largas vacaciones

Un joven cuyas vacaciones no fueron precisamente lo que esperaba escucha el sonido de su alarma, bastante lento y perezoso comienza a levantarse de su cama solo para maldecir en sus pensamientos todo lo que pudiera y estar completamente en desagrado con el hecho de volver a la universidad nuevamente

Madre: hijo, el desayuno está listo

Voy mama- grito el joven. A pesar de todo lo enojado que pudiera estar la comida siempre lo animaba y salió de su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo a la mesa

Madre: vaya y apenas ayer estabas tan enojado con el hecho de que hoy volverías a clases pero solamente menciono la comida y te alegras de inmediato, eres igual a tu padre yoshi

[Capitulo 1: regreso a clases, yoshi se esfuerza por la comida]

Yoshi: bueno mama al menos algo me alegra el día, desearía que no acabara el desayuno - ( _yoshi es un joven con aspecto de dinosaurio de 20 años, su sueño es llegar a ser chef algún día para prepararse el solo sus propias comidas favoritas, es bastante alegre y positivo siendo la falta de comida o que un amigo suyo este mal lo único que podría alterarlo, muy raramente está enojado o triste)_

Madre: te hice tu favorito, después de todo es para darte ánimos

Yoshi: muchas gracias, bueno no me queda más que comer para irme, lo creas o no, no solo extraño la comida de la escuela, también a mis amigos

Al terminar de comer tomo sus cosas ya previamente ordenadas y se dispuso a caminar hacia la universidad super nintendo bros, yoshi no es muy fan de la escuela pero se unió a esta debido a que es la más prestigiosa de la ciudad y siendo así, pensó que la comida de esta escuela sería la mejor y acertó.  
Después de un rato de caminar paso por la casa de su mejor amigo de la infancia, alguien que como él tiene cierto fanatismo por la comida

Yoshi: hola kirby hace tiempo que no te veía

Kirby: hola yoshi, y si parece que tus vacaciones tuviste que trabajarlas ( _kirby es un joven redondo en forma de bola rosada adorable, aun así tiene la misma edad de yoshi y también su disparatado gusto por la comida pudiendo comer más de lo que su cuerpo lo aparenta, suele copiar bien a las demás personas siendo esto su característica única)_

Yoshi: no me recuerdes eso fue bastante aburrido y hasta me hizo apreciar la escuela, solo me gusto el momento del almuerzo

Kirby: alabado sea el momento del almuerzo jajajajaja, bueno hay que apresurarse en el primer día todos escogen sus sillas y no me gusta quedarme atrás

Yoshi: ni a mí, eso nos retrasa para llegar a la cafetería

Los 2 amigos apresuraron el paso para llegar rápido a la escuela, notaron que varios alumnos ya estaban allí incluyendo de su salón y realizando más o menos lo mismo, un capitán falcón "cazando" mujeres junto a Snake, un Mario completamente puntual y estudiando y demás compañeros aunque por el momento no eran todos. {nota de autor: si, en este fanfic personajes que no hablan realmente lo harán, inclusive los pokemon, los únicos que no hablaran por no poder hacerlo son game and watch y rob, cuya comunicación será diferente}

Yoshi: hola Wifi

Wi-fit: hola glotones ( _Wi-fit trainer o de cariño wifi, es una chica bastante animada y llena de energía, le gusta el ejercicio ya sea con deportes oh simples técnicas de yoga lo que la convierte en una chica también algo relajada y activa al mismo tiempo, no le gusta estar quieta mucho tiempo lo cual hace que su estancia en la escuela le resulte más difícil que a cualquier otro)_

Kirby: que tal wifi, quiero adivinar que llegaste trotando a la escuela y llegaste primero

Wi-fit: en efecto, me emocione de más y como llegue muy temprano di 2 vueltas a la escuela

Yoshi: jajajaja nunca me dejas de sorprender adicta al ejercicio *el director abre el portón* bueno parece que es hora de comenzar otro periodo infernal

Por más que parezca raro, la entrenadora de wi-fit y yoshi se han hecho buenos amigos a pesar de sus constantes críticas a su desenfrenada gula; esto se debe a que yoshi es un joven demasiado amable y wi-fit es solo estricta en su dieta pero consigo misma y no con los demás, claro que eso no la detiene para hacer alguna broma de vez en cuando y dar consejos (kirby es su amigo de parte de yoshi pero mantienen buena amistad)

Los pocos alumnos que habían llegado entraron a sus respectivos salones de clase, muchos chicos diferentes (es decir físicamente, estamos hablando de un dinosaurio y una bola rosada por ejemplo) parecían estar de acuerdo en que esto era muy aburrido pero no tenían de otra, poco a poco en el salón de yoshi comenzaron a llegar más personajes mientras la hora de llegada del maestro aun no llegaba

Kirby: bueno yoshi ya sabes, primer y segundo lugar de las sillas junto a la puerta *se sientan*

Yoshi: en efecto, Wi-fit, siéntate con nosotros

Wi-fit: está bien, pero detrás de ti para caminar aún mas antes de comer

Yoshi: am, si claro, me cae que nunca dejas de sorprenderme

Zelda: hola chicos, muy buenos dias ( _zelda, una joven de 20 años muy tranquila y reservada que habla de dicha manera, ha pasado su vida teniendo la disciplina de una chica de la realeza la cual debe mantener compostura; aunque esto no le agrade mucho como lo demuestra y de vez en cuando se expresa de una forma muy "alocada" o muy honesta para su refinada vida lo cual causa miradas raras de sus amigos. Admira a yoshi, kirby y wi-fit trainer por ser chicos que viven y actúan justo como quieren sin tener la necesidad de fingir)_

Yoshi: hola zelda, es un gran gusto tenerte a nuestro lado en esta hermosa mañana- hablo yoshi en tono burlesco debido a lo refinada que es su amiga

Zelda: muy gracioso, pero bueno la risa es buena para el cuerpo ¿Qué aconteció en sus vacaciones?

Yoshi: trabajando

Wi-fit: ejercicio y deportes

Kirby: flojera total

Zelda: yoshi, de ti es el único que me sorprende lo que dices, bueno en verdad eso debería ser bueno para ti

Yoshi: si como no, mis vacaciones se arruinaron realmente

zelda: *pensando* no tienes ni idea de lo que son unas vacaciones arruinadas; visitar lugares aburridos, hablar con puras personas tontas de cosas aburridas y tener una expresión falsa todo el tiempo, como desearía ser ustedes realmente

Yoshi: oye zelda, zelda responde regresa a la realidad – decía yoshi mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro frente a zelda

Zelda: oh, me distraje un momento me disculpo completamente

Yoshi: no es necesario que hables tan formal

Kirby: es bueno reunirnos de nuevo en la escuela

Wi-fit: es verdad, extrañaba a mis 3 amigos raros y los deportes de la escuela

Yoshi: y la comida

Zelda: yo no me comporto como mencionas mi actitud es tranquila y no impulsiva como la de ustedes 3 *pensando* ojala fuera como ustedes pero, mi vida es un tormento refinado

Mientras los chicos continuaban su plática de reencuentro el momento de la primera clase ya había llegado, era un salón de alumnos, los cuales son mario, Luigi, peach, bowser, rosalina, wario, mr game and watch, donkey Kong, link, ganondorf, samus, pit, palutena, viridi, dark pit, marth, ike, roy, los gemelos robin, Lucina, dedede, meta knight, Little mac, fox, falco, Wolf, slippy, pikachu, charizard, lucario, jigglipuff, greninja, mewtwo, duck hunt {nota de autor: espero que no se les haga raro ver a un perro hablando, digo no sería la primera vez. Por su puesto que también estará con su amigo pato pero lo traerá como su mascota, es decir el pato no puede hablar}, rob, capitán falcon, snake, olimar, shulk, pacman, megaman, Sonic, ryu, yoshi, entrenadora de wi-fit, kirby y zelda en total 47 alumnos. Algunos llegaron tarde y una chica no llegaba casi nunca a las primeras clases. 

Maestra pandora (del juego kid ikarus): como es su primer dia chicos no les dejare actividad alguna de tarea, pero eso sí, prepárense para este nuevo semestre jajajajajajajajajajaja, no es enserio van a sufrir *suena la alarma* pueden salir y los que llegaron tarde será mejor que no tienten a la suerte

Los chicos salieron del salón y evidentemente los que llegaron tarde se sintieron un poco aterrados, incluso los "rudos" por asi decirlo como bowser y ganondorf ya que saben lo aterradora que puede ser esta maestra. Yoshi y kirby como se podrán imaginar fueron los que salieron más rápido y llegaron a la cafetería

Yoshi: me muero de ganas por probar la comida de la escuela nuevamente,

Kirby: lo se vivan las horas de desayuno

Wi-fit: debo admitir que la idea de correr para llegar a la cafetería es buena manera de ponerse en forma antes de comer yoshi, aunque no lo hagan por esa razón

Zelda: wi-fit no tenías por qué arrastrarme aquí, yo cargo mi propia comida y podría esperarlos pacientemente en una mesa

Wi-fit: lo sé pero asi haces algo de ejercicio y de paso es divertido molestarte

Zelda: eso es bastante irrespetuoso para jóvenes de nuestra edad, pero al final yo los escogí como amigos y supongo que es una conducta social aceptable entre amigos, eso creo

Wi-fit: es cierto, nunca has dicho porque eres amiga de nosotros

Zelda: *sonrojada* am, bueno, *recobrando compostura* no es importante, solo sucedió y ya como los gases

Wi-fit: ¿Cómo los que?

Zelda se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se quedó algo apenada porque wi-fit le miraba con mirada acosadora, todo hasta que un grito las hizo entrar en razón

Yoshi y kirby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoshi: no no no no no no no no puede ser ¿Cómo que el cocinero kawasaki no vendrá en todo el periodo?

Kirby: tiene que estar bromeando, ¿es una broma de nuevo ingreso verdad?

Geno: lo lamento kirby y yoshi pero es la verdad, como subdirector no puedo jugarles bromas, lo lamento pero no habrá cafetería este semestre

Yoshi y kirby se desmayaron en el acto, wi-fit y zelda solo se limitaron a verlos y pensar que se ven muy ridículos mientras el resto de los compañeros se retiraban a comprar comida en otros restaurantes cerca de las escuelas, pasados un par de minutos las chicas notaron que en verdad estaban mal, asi que wi-fit decidió levantarlos muy a su manera

Wi-fit: vamos par de glotones despierten – decía wi-fit trainer mientras los golpeaba con cachetadas despacio, al menos despacio para ella

Yoshi: *despertando* no puede ser, esto tiene que ser lo peor que me haya podido pasar en la escuela hasta ahora, Kawasaki es el mejor cocinero de toda ciudad nintendo y quizá de todo el mundo, no entiendo porque pasa esto

Kirby: ni yo lo logro entender ¿Qué acaso la escuela quiere tener menos alumnos? Todos entramos aquí por la comida que prepara Kawasaki ¿cierto chicas?

Zelda y wi-fit: no, no realmente

Kirby: y perder a Kawasaki es claramente lo peor que podría pasarle a esta escuela, preferiría que se quedara sin maestros – decía kirby a yoshi mientras ignoraba a las chicas

Yoshi: lo se, hay que saber que esta detrás de esta terrible noticia y saberlo pronto, no me queda mas que faltar a clases e ir a buscarlo en la ciudad a su casa, vamos kirby, que se jodan las clases

Kirby: en efecto, nos vemos cuando arreglemos esto chicas

Wi-fit: ¿no creían que se iban a escapar de mi verdad? – amenazaba wi-fit mientras los detenía de sus camisas

Yoshi: como dije kirby, habrá que esperar a que termine el dia escolar, no es que tengamos tanta prisa

Kirby: cierto cierto, podemos esperar jejejeje – decían ambos aterrados de lo que wi-fit podría hacerles como castigo

Yoshi: bueno chicas que esperamos, hay que salir a buscar comida afuera

Wi-fit: estos 2 son todo un caso, pero bueno yo tengo mis propias adicciones, ¿vienes con nosotros zelda?

Zelda: ya que les había dicho que los esperaba no me queda más que ser una buena compañera y acompañarlos afuera *en su mente* jejeje que divertido, una compañera que acompaña jejejejejeje, soy una gran comediante

Wi-fit: cuando quieras nos alcanzas – le gritaba wi-fit mientras se alejaba trotando

Zelda: no sean malos amigos espérenme *sale corriendo*

A pesar de todo como ya he mencionado yoshi y kirby se dispusieron a comer alegremente, de hecho el tema se les había olvidado ya

Zelda: *recién llegando* oigan eso es de muy mala educación

Wi-fit: bueno de paso haces un poco de ejercicio amiga te vez pálida

Zelda: eso no tiene nada de malo además tengo sesiones de entrenamiento asi como clases extra curriculares. Por cierto chicos me alegra que se hayan olvidado de kawasa… - zelda había arruinado la paz que había creado wi-fit trainer quien aunque le tapó la boca lo hizo muy tarde, los chicos ya se habían deprimido otra vez

Wi-fit: vamos chicos esta comida también es buena además volverá en el siguiente periodo son solo unos cuantos meses

Yoshi: ¿se supone que estas de nuestro lado? Esto no nos ayuda realmente

Wi-fit: no, no estoy de su lado, su lado es exagerar todo

Zelda: si estas de su lado entonces

Wi-fit: oye se supone que eres la respetuosa, pero tienes razón

Kirby: es inútil, no sabemos dónde vive Kawasaki ni las razones del porque no vendrá, quizá incluso se mudo

Yoshi: o vamos habrá que ser positivos kirby, pero tampoco habrá que dejar las cosas como están, por lo menos vamos a intentarlo

Kirby: ¿a qué te refieres?

Yoshi: que iremos a averiguar qué hechos están detrás de todo esto, vamos chicos, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados

Wi-fit: ¿quieres otros golpes verdad? Ya te dije que no los dejare irse de la escuela nada más por una cosa sin sentido

Yoshi: descuida no nos escaparemos esperaremos a que termine la escuela, pero antes, le haremos saber a Kawasaki que lo queremos de regreso y ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo, después de comer

Cuando la hora de comer termino todos los alumnos regresaron al salon, yoshi y kirby sin embargo fueron quienes salieron mas rapido pues tenian que preparar su plan

Zelda: hola toon link

Toon link: hola zelda, estoy ocupado hablaremos luego

Zelda: descuida yo tambien

Wi-fit: ¿el es hermano de link no es asi?

Zelda: asi es, por cierto, ¿Qué plan tienen yoshi y kirby?

Wi-fit: no lo se realmente, por comida son capaces de hacer cosas increibles y te digo porque los conozco mas que tu

Zelda: si es cierto, sera mejor apresurarnos a llegar

wi-fit: el siguiente maestro es el profesor cranky kong, creeme tardara bastante en llegar

zelda: aun asi nuestra responsabilidad como jovenes estudiantes es llegar a tiempo pues nos ayuda a pulir nuestra conducta

wi-fit: no puede creer que no te canse hablar de esa forma siempre es muy aburrido

zelda: es parte de mi educacion realmente es mi estilo de vida *en su mente* estilo de vida que odio

llegando al salon vieron a kirby y yoshi parados frente a los demas miembros del grupo con una hoja impresa

kirby: chicos si pudieran prestarnos atencion un poco queremos hablar de algo muy triste

yoshi: como se habran dado cuenta kawasaki no vino y no solo hoy sino que no vendra en todo este periodo y todos debemos extrañar su comida ¿verdad? Por eso hemos impreso esta hoja en la cual les pediremos sus firmas para que kawasaki se de cuenta de que lo extrañamos y que debe volver, claro si es que no es algun problema diferente. Bueno la pasaremos a partir de la primera fila que en efecto, soy yo y ya puse mi firma junto con kirby

bowser: oye tonto, a nadie le intereza – tras esto algunos empezaron a reir pero otros le reprendieron su accion

yoshi: si no te intereza simplemente no firmes y pasa la hoja

pit: a mi de hecho me intereza, me gusta lo que prepara realmente

viridi: aque no harias por una buena comida pit

palutena: o vamos a ti te gusta la comida vegetariana que prepara kawasaki

viridi: lo se, aunque aun asi tambien como carne de vez en cuando

pit: no eres una buena vegetariana para nada

mario: bueno chicos como jefe de grupo apruebo la idea de mi amigo yoshi deberiamos firmar todos aun los que no les intereze y con eso me refiero a ti bowser

bowser: me seguira dando igual, pero debo admitir que es un gran cocinero, mas te vale traerlo de vuelta inutil *toma la hoja y pone su nombre y la pasa hacia atras*

yoshi: descuida, lo haremos

wi-fit: debo admitir que es una brillante idea, ojala asi fueras en las demas actividades

zelda: de verdad me sorprendes en algunas ocasiones y no solo por tu adiccion a la comida, mas te vale firmar tambien link

link: desde luego, kawasaki me prepara un rico caldo de pollo aun cuando les tengo fobia

una vez terminadas las firmas yoshi y kirby solo tuvieron que esperar a que la clase terminara para poder ir a buscar a kawasaki; tuvieron que preguntarle al director satoru iwata su direccion

yoshi: vive mas cerca de lo que esperaba, vamos kirby hay que ver que esta detrás de todo esto

kirby: solo espero que no sea nada realmente malo

wi-fit: supongo que ire a ayudarlos, vigilarlos mas bien

zelda: yo debo irme a mi casa, nos vemos amigos que tengan un buen dia y que su plan tenga el éxito deseado…

yoshi, kirby, wi-fit y zelda (a la fuerza) caminaron rumbo a casa de kawasaki, yoshi era el mas decidido a traerlo de vuelta y a diferencia de sus amigos no venia platicando

link: oye wi-fit, ¿a donde llevas a zelda? _(link un joven de la misma edad de yoshi, demasiado calmado y experto en combate, sabe usar un sinfín de armas ya que le emociona tener aventuras en lugares como bosques, siendo lo unico extraño en el es que le tiene fobia a las gallinas y los gallos a pesar de que se denomina a si mismo como valiente y temerario. A pesar de todo es un joven tranquilo la mayoria del tiempo cosa que aprendio de zelda su primer amiga en la ciudad)_

wi-fit: vamos a ayudar a yoshi y a kirby a traer de vuelta a kawasaki

zelda: eso no justifica que me lleves a la fuerza – una pobre zelda trataba de safarze pero no lo conseguia – link ayudame a irme

link: vaya asi que si van en serio con kawasaki, muy bien los ayudare esto sera divertido ¿verdad zelda?

Zelda: NO

Link: esta bien vamos entonces wi-fit

Wi-fit: adelante debemos alcanzarlos – decia mientras jalaba a zelda quien mejor dejo de oponer resistencia

Despues de unos minutos llegaron a casa de kawasaki y yoshi toco la puerta

Kawasaki: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Kirby: queremos que vuelva por favor – decia un kirby quien se tiro a sus pies suplicando con la mirada extrañada de todos, incluso yoshi

Kawasaki: ¿su amigo esta bien?

Yoshi: jeje si, creo, como sea a lo que se refiere es que si podria volver a la escuela a ser cocinero todos lo extrañamos *le entrega la hoja con las firmas*

Kawasaki: oigan es cierto ustedes 2 son los que siempre llegan primero a pedir comida, lo siento chicos pero a pesar de su esfuerzo debo decir no, veran me voy a mudar y ganare mas dinero que aquí actualmente ademas no creo que nadie me extrañe hay buenos restaurantes aquí cerca – los chicos y sobre todo yoshi escuchaban atentamente la historia, si bien comprendian yoshi aun tenia algo que decir

Yoshi: no diga eso, las firmas son debido a que todos nosotros lo extrañaremos

Kawasaki: creo que mas bien solo tu y el que sigue abrazando mis pies

Link: o vamos, de hecho yo tambien lo extrañare tiene un gran talento para cocinar

Wi-fit: su comida para mis rutinas de ejercicio es muy buena, sin ella quiza estaria gorda o debil

Zelda: la verdad es que yo no como lo que usted prepara asi que yo no lo extrañaria – decia una zelda muy honesta ante la mirada enojada de todos, menos kirby – lo siento es la verdad

Wi-fit: zelda no digas ni una palabra mas

Kawasaki: la verdad puede decirlo no es tan importante, sinceramente solo planeaba irme un periodo escolar y volver ¿no creen que estan exagerando?

Yoshi: de ninguna manera, su comida nos alegra el dia a todos, aunque quiza nadie lo valore como se merece creame que todos disfrutamos de sus platillos

Link, zelda y wi-fit si sabian que era una exageracion, sin embargo decidieron apoyar a yoshi en este punto y claro kirby seguia abrazado a sus piernas

Kawasaki: realmente me agradas chico pero debo ganar mas dinero debido a unas deudas y el salario de la escuela no me lo permitiria

Yoshi: yo podria pagarle sus deudas, trabaje todas estas vacaciones estoy seguro de poder alcanzar la cantidad

Kawasaki: no podria pedirte eso, ademas dudo tengas una cantidad mayor a 5 ceros

Yoshi: ¿contando los ceros despues del punto?

Kawasaki: jajajajaja… no

En un momento dado hasta yoshi entiende que todo se acabo, realmente la situacion no era algo que pudiera controlar con firmas

Zelda: ¿y que tal si mi familia paga sus deudas?

Llink: es cierto, la familia de zelda si tiene esa cantidad

Kawasaki: estarian dispuestos a pagar mas de 50:000 nintendolares

Zelda: realmente es muy poco para mi familia y al final he decidido apoyar a mis amigos, despues de todo eso es lo que hacen fuertes los lazos que nos unen

Yoshi: zelda eres en verdad increible, podria hasta pedirte matrimonio despues de esto

Zelda: no lo creo, yo soy muy mala cocinando y no te convendria realmente

Para link y wi-fit esa conversacion fue muy extraña aunque decidieron pasarlo por alto

Kirby: muchas gracias zelda en verdad eres la mejor amiga rica que podriamos tener

Zelda: es un gusto ayudar a mis amigos pero kirby, suelta mis pies

Kawasaki: lamento decirles que aunque asi fuera en un futuro volveria a tener dicha deuda y de todas formas tendria que irme, deben entender que sera tarde o temprano

Yoshi: pues prefiero que sea tarde

Wi-fit: vamos yoshi creo que es tiempo de tirar la toalla, la familia de zelda no puede estar pagando las deudas de kawasaki para siempre

Zelda: pues la verdad… - link interrumpe tapandole la boca

Wi-fit: es mejor decir adios ahora ¿no lo crees?

Yoshi: no esta en mi darme por vencido, señor kawasaki, entiendo que no podra seguir en ciudad smash toda su vida, asi que le pido que se quede este ultimo periodo, si logro juntar mas de 300 firmas que pidan por usted ¿aceptaria quedarse este ultimo periodo?

Kawasaki lo penso viendo la determinacion de este chico, jamas penso ver un estudiante que literalmente le pidiera de rodillas quedarse ya que ni el mismo director lo habia detenido, un conmovido por estos chicos exagerados decidio acceder

Kawasaki: esta bien – yoshi y kirby saltaron de alegria al escuchar eso – mañana despues de la escuela, veo que ya tienen 46 firmas, asi que aun te falta mucho chico, suerte mañana y me quedare

Yoshi y kirby se sintieron aliviados, ahora solo era cuestion de 253 firmas mas, cosa que de hecho seria facil considerando que hay mas de 500 personas en la escuela contando maestros y ayudantes

Yoshi: esta bien mañana tendre las 300 firmas, ni una menos

Link: esto suena interesante, te ayudare yoshi

Kirby: ya sabes que yo te apoyare si se trata de ti

Wi-fit: a mi no me queda de otra

Zelda: aunque mi ayuda ya ha sido dada vere si puedo ayudar mas aun

Yoshi: son los mejores chicos

Dicho esto se retiraron a sus casas. Al otro dia las clases iniciaron normalmente con la diferencia de que yoshi pidio la firma de los primeros maestros antes de que iniciara la hora de la comida

Yoshi: es hora de buscar a los demas maestros para que firmen y despues ir de salon en salon por las firmas

Zelda: esta vez traje comida para todos incluido tu link, asi podremos comer y hacer esto al mismo tiempo

Yoshi: eres de verdad genial zelda, bueno chicos vamos

Link: o si, separemonos para cubrir mas terreno chicos

Y asi cada uno termino recolectando firmas de maestros y de algunos de sus amigos, wi-fit fue a pedirle firmas a los chicos que practicaban futbol junto con los que estaban mirando, zelda no tuvo tanta suerte y no recolecto mas que un par de firmas de los chicos que estaban en la biblioteca, link por el contrario junto incluso mas que wi-fit pidiendo ayuda a viejos conocidos y demas personas que ni si quiera lo conocian kirby pidio ayuda a los que se quedan en los salones despues de clase a jugar algun juego de mesa y por ultimo yoshi pidio la firma de absolutamente todos los maestros e incluso el director quien lo motivo a lograrlo, termineron reuniendose cuando llego la hora de regresar al salon

Yoshi: en lo que tarda en llegar cranky veamos cuantas firmas logramos en total – los 4 chicos pasaron todo a yoshi quien conto rapidamente (cuando se trata de comida hace grandes cosas) y se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban algunos cuantos

Yoshi: bien faltan 50, kirby vamos a los demas salones para pedir mas firmas

Kirby: pero yo no tengo ningun otro amigo

Wi-fit: creo que tiene mas confianza a tu lado

Yoshi: es cierto kirby, ademas nosotros somos los que mas queremos esto, ellos 3 no deben perderse las clases por nuestra causa, ya nos han ayudado bastante

Kirby: tienes razon, bueno vamos, total son muchos salones es posible hallar firmas aun

Yoshi: exacto, adelante y muchas gracias de nuevo chicos

Link: descuda fue divertido salir de la rutina suerte

Wi-fit: mas te vale lograrlo yoshi

Yoshi: asi sera

Yoshi y kirby estuvieron pasando en algunos salones y francamente sino fuera por los maestros nadie firmaria, en los primeros salones no consiguieron mas que 20 firmas aunque claro la escuela es de 3 pisos con todo y azotea y ocupa mas de 15 aulas de diferentes grupos sin contar las aulas especiales como biblioteca y salon de maestros por ejemplo

Yoshi: tendre que pedir ayuda a birdo

Kirby: oooo tu novia jeje

Yoshi: no es momento para juegos, ademas hay muchas cosas que me inquietan de birdo a veces; no es momento para pensar en eso vamos

Birdo: y entonces ese tonto de boshi intento quitarme mis galletas, pero claro que le di su merecido

Daysi: es solo un bebe lloron

Yoshi: birdo, aquí estas te necesito – decia un yoshi jadeando y agachado frente a las 2 chicas

Birdo solo penso en lo mas obvio que podria pasar mientras que daysi intento alejarse disimuladamente de los 2

Yoshi: te quiero hacer una pregunta birdo

Birdo: de.. de acuerdo – yoshi aun seguia agachado frente a birdo, realmente no queria creer que alguien tan distraido como yoshi se le estuviera confesando y tan de repente pero no parecia ser otra cosa, con nervios se armo de valor para responder la pregunta

Yoshi: ¿podrias pedirle a tu salon que me ayude con unas firmas?

Birdo: si acepto

Yoshi: genial vamos a tu salon

Birdo se quedo un rato en su mundo rosa hasta que se dio cuenta

Birdo: vaya que idiota eres – decia una birdo a punto de golpearle pero mejor contuvo sus ganas

Kirby: ¿yo? – decia kirby algo ofendido que recien lograba alcanzar a yoshi

Birdo: no me referia a mi misma. Imagino que vienes con yoshi, vamos

Una vez en el salon yoshi se dispuso a pedir las firmas, cosa que solo logro con 25 incluyendo a birdo y daysi, el tiempo acababa y solo quedaban 5

Yoshi: quedan 5 kirby, esto se torna bastante dificil y ya nadie de la escuela querra firmar

Kirby: es el fin, dimos lo mejor que pudimos

Yoshi: si tan solo todos los salones tuvieran alumnos a esta hora, ¿Por qué nuestro horario tiene que ser matutino?

Cuando yoshi ideo el plan no recordo que la escuela tiene por turnos matutinos y vespertinos, siendo el matutino el menos concurrido en cuanto a alumnos

Kirby: me pregunto si lo lograremos

Link: o chicos los encontre – el joven aventurero los vio algo desanimados - ¿no lo han logrado? Oigan pueden pedirle a las personas de limpia que firmen siguen siendo parte de la escuela

Yoshi: ¿Qué no ya lo habiamos hecho?

Kirby: es cierto, tienen diferente horario algunos, de hecho son efectivamente 5 que vienen a limpiar los salones de arriba

Yoshi: eso no lo sabia

Link: raramente piensas en algo que no sea comida yoshi no me sorprende, como sea apresuremonos

Yoshi: muchas gracias link, pero descuida de aquí nos encargamos nosotros

Link: vine a darles apoyo si lo necesitaban y parece que lo logre, debo irme que tengan suerte, Sali con la excusa del baño

Yoshi y kirby tenian la suerte de contar con la ayuda de link quien era muy listo, a toda marcha corrieron rumbo al tercer piso

Haboki: ¿en que los podemos ayudar?

Kirby: señor haboki necesitamos firmas para que kawasaki vuelva a la escuela, solo faltan 5, que serian ustedes, porfavor ayudenos

Haboki: con mucho gusto pero, hoy no vinieron 2, solo podriamos firmarles nosotros 3

Yoshi: bueno esta bien por favor

Aun a pesar de todo terminaron fallando en los 5, y la clase terminaba

Geno: asi que era cierto chicos

Yoshi: subdirector geno ¿a que se refiere?

Geno: tu amigo boshi me advirtio que se estaban saltando las clases

Yoshi: ese grandisimo… boshi no es mi amigo seria todo lo contrario

Geno: entiendo tu desesperacion yoshi a mi tambien me gustaria que volviera kawasaki pero no puedes saltarte las clases, anda ve al salon, y tu tambien kirby ni creas que no te he visto

Kirby se habia ocultado pero para desgracia de ellos geno es muy astuto

Kirby: ¿pero y que pasara con…

Geno: lo que tenga que pasar, ahora vayan a clase, la ultima, de hecho les quedan 20 minutos de clase asi que andando

Cabizbajos no tuvieron opcion mas que acatar las ordenes, yoshi pronto le daria su merecido a boshi pero no tenia tiempo para darselo ahora, solo quedaba ir a clase y escuchar un plan de sus amigos

Yoshi: lo intentamos chicos

Wi-fit: vaya que mala suerte, les quedan 2 firmas y ya no pueden salir, es demasiado triste

Link: tiene que haber una forma, intentare escabullirme

Wi-fit: ¿ya inventaste lo del baño recuerdas?

Link: es cierto, ¿Qué tal tu?

Wi-fit: yo solia escaparme para entrenar ¿recuerdas? No me creeran

Yoshi: esta bien chicos, lo intentamos, hasta algo positivo como yo entiende cuando ya no se puede mas

Kirby: en estos momentos solo queda llorar – decia un kirby con la cabeza pegada al pupitre y en efecto, sollozando

Jigglypuff: ¿maestro me permite pasar?

Arlon (maestro en turno): señorita jigglypuff no me sorprende, adelante

Wi-fit: jigglypuff siempre llegando tarde

Yoshi: si incluso no llega a la hora de la comida que rara es

Zelda: solo ayer al parecer llego temprano al parecer porque btuvieron su firma

Kirby: claro que no, ella es la unica del salon que no firmo porque no vino – decia un kirby aun sollozando, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta – es cierto yoshi, jigglypuff no ha firmado

Yoshi: ¿de verdad? – yoshi revisa la lista de las firmas del salon y en efecto no estaba la firma de jigglypuff por lo que rapidamente se paro y se la pidio

Jigglypuff: de acuerdo aunque ni se que sea

Yoshi: solo queda 1, tiene que haber alguien mas, vamos link ayudame

Link: lo siento pero no se me ocurre nadie mas y no podemos salir

Wi-fit: perdona pero ya sabes que no puedo hacer nada

Kirby: estuvimos tan cerca no puede ser

Yoshi: ¿tu que dices zelda?, de alguna forma puedes ayudarme

Zelda: lo lamento pero debo irme, me siento un poco mal, en verdad les pido una disculpa *se levanta de su silla* maestro arlon, ¿podria ausentarme de la clase? Me siento algo mal

Arlon: o claro señorita, de todas formas la clase ya ha terminado lo mas importante, ¿anoto todo verdad?

Zelda: si asi es, bueno hasta luego chicos, adios chicos – zelda se despide de sus amigos sin embargo yoshi quien estaba muy triste y algo decepcionado no respondio el saludo a pesar de todo

Wi-fit: yoshi se como te sientes, creo, pero no seas grosero con zelda, ademas ella ayudo bastante

Yoshi: no es que la odie pero no estoy de buen humor

Kirby: yo tampoco yoshi pero zelda es nuestra amiga

Link: conozco a zelda y creeme se que esta muy triste por verte fracasar, quiza le duele mas eso que cualquier otra cosa, quiza parezca muy indiferente pero en el fondo es una gran chica

Yoshi: supongo que la conoces mejor link, supongo que le debo una disculpa, lo unico que hice fue arrastrarlos a esto y termine fallando

Kirby: Si tu fallaste yo tambien yoshi

Wi-fit: vamos chicos kawasaki volvera dentro de poco tiempo, no se pongan tristes es raro verlos tristes a ustedes, es como ver a bowser estudiando o a capitan falcon sin coquetearme

Capitan falcon: muestrame lo que tienes nena

Wi-fit: alejate casanova de tercera

Capitan falcon: tu te lo pierdes preciosa pero algun dia caeras

Wi-fit: animo chicos

kirby: supongo que es cierto, yoshi, preparemonos para darle el merecido adios a kawasaki, se lo debemos despues de tantos buenos ratos ¿no crees?

yoshi: su comida nos llevo a una gran alegria aun dentro de la escuela, es triste pero supongo que tienes razon, ya no queda tiempo y solo es mejor resignarse y aceptarlo

despues de unos minutos y una vez terminaron las clases los 4 chicos se prepararon para lo peor, vieron a kawasaki frente al porton de la escuela. Yoshi hizo frente a su destino y con todo su optimismo iba a decirle a kawasaki que fallo en su objetivo y que aceptaria las consecuencias, sin embargo un chico aparecio de repente frente a los 4 chicos extraño, su cuerpo vestia un traje extraño y sus manos estaban vendadas ademas cubria su cara con una especie de traje estilo ninja que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y un cabello tambien algo largo para ser hombre ya que eso era lo que aparentaba ser ademas de tenerlo cubierto con un gorro gris se acerco a los chicos y con una voz un poco "suave" para ser un hombre les dijo

chico extraño: ¿oigan son ustedes los que recolectaban firmas para la estancia de kawasaki?

Yoshi: pues si, somos nosotros

Chico extraño: espero no sea algo tarde para darles mi firma

Los 4 chicos y sobre todo yoshi esbozaron una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podian creer la suerte que literalmente los habia alcanzado, sin perder tiempo yoshi puso su hoja frente al joven que una vez firmo se fue

Yoshi: lo logramos chicos, no puedo creerlo , REALMENTE LO LOGRAMOS

Kirby: es verdad no lo puedo creer – un kirby con lagrimas en los ojos

Wi-fit: ese chico les salvo la vida deberian agradecerle

Cuando yoshi lo intento el chico ya se habia ido, no le tomo mucha importancia pues quiza penso que simplemente se habia ido

Yoshi: seguro se debio haber ido a su casa

Link: me parece haberlo visto antes

Los chicos fueron con kawasaki y yoshi con una cara diferente a la anterior le mostro victorioso las 300 firmas

Kawasaki: cumplieron con su parte, esta bien me quedare

Incluso link y wi-fit terminaron alegrandose mucho con esta respuesta, yoshi se sentia como un heroe y kirby no dejaba de llorar de alegria

Kawasaki: ire con el director saturo para decirle que reabrire la cafeteria, felicidades chicos

Yoshi: no es nada si es por usted y sus platillos

Kawasaki: o y espero su amiga zelda pueda pagar lo que dijo

Yoshi de repente recordo que debia ir a pedirle una disculpa a zelda de inmediato

Yoshi: link ¿sabes donde queda la casa de zelda?

Link: ¿de verdad? Es la casa mas grande y lujosa de la ciudad o eso creo es del color de su vestido

Yoshi: morado, entiendo muchas gracias – aun a pesar de todo salio corriendo

Kirby: ¿a donde vas yoshi? Hay que celebrar

Yoshi: lo siento kirby sera despues tengo algo mas importante que hacer *sale corrienddo*

Wi-fit: parece que aprendio la leccion al final del dia, por cierto ¿Quién era ese chico?

Kirby: no lo conozco pero aquí dejo su nombre, se llama sheik que nombre tan chistoso

Link: ¿sheik? ¿has dicho sheik? ¿de verdad dijiste sheik?

Kirby: si, ¿lo conoces?

Link: no, solo se me hizo un nombre muy chistoso :)

Con una gota de sudor kirby y wi-fit solo decidieron ir a celebrar, kirby pagaba en esta ocasión cubriendo a su amigo yoshi y agradeciendole a todos su ayuda. Mientras que yoshi llegaba a casa de zelda, como le dijo link la reconocio rapidamente

Yoshi: disculpen ¿se encuentra zelda?

Guardia: en seguida lo atiendo joven

El guardia de la puerta le hablo a la sirvienta de la casa de zelda para que esta le hablara, sin embargo zelda le grito que no queria ver a nadie y en efecto ella envio el mensaje tal cual lo entendio

Guardia: lo lamento joven pero la señorita zelda esta enojada y no quiere ver a nadie

Yoshi se sentia culpable pues sabia que habia sido su culpa, asi que se armo de valor

Yoshi: aun asi ¿podria dejarme pasar?

Guardia: lo lamento joven no puede hacerlo, por favor retirese

Yoshi: escucha amigo yo soy la causa de esto y quiero arreglarlo permiteme pasar por favor

Guardia: me temo que no puedo hacerlo, retirese por favor

Yoshi: pues usted no me detendra – un valiente yoshi abrio el porton de la casa y se dirijio a la puerta de zelda, cuando le abrieron corrio rapido al cuarto de zelda y le abrazo en señal de disculpa a lo que zelda lo perdono y la casa le invito un gran banquete de su comida favorita y luego bailaron juntos en una gran muestra de armonia y felicidad…

despues de un rato desperto en su casa algo mareado y adolorido

Yoshi: ¿Cómo demonios llegue a casa? ¿y porque me duele todo el cuerpo? – yosh bajo a la cocina y su mama como es costumbre lo esperaba

Madre: o hijo ya despertaste

Yoshi: eso creo ¿Qué ocurrio?

Madre: o nada, un tipo alto te trajo en un carro dijo que como guardia de una casa de ricos te paralizo con un aparato electrico caiste inconciente y te trajo a la casa, no debiste intentar meterte a la fuerza te pudo haber lastimado aun peor

Yoshi: entonces todo ese festin y ese baile de alegria fueron un jodido sueño, que tonto soy, lo peor de todo es que no pude disculparme

Madre: si tuviste problemas con un amigo estoy segura que se reconciliaran, despues de todo por algo son amigos ¿no?. Si es tu culpa demuestra que estas arrepentido asi todo saldra bien

Yoshi: supongo que tienes razon, bueno mañana cuando la escuela inicie sera lo primero que hare

Madre: ¿de que estas hablando hijo? La escuela inicio hace un par de horas, has estado inconciente mas de 12 horas realmente estas muy debil deberias hacer ejercicio

Mientras su mama decia esto yoshi solo se avergonzaba mas, sin embargo sabia que no tenia tiempo para eso y se alisto lo mas rapido posible para ir a la escuela. Despues de unos minutos llego y era justamente la hora del almuerzopor lo que fue directamente a la cafeteria

Yoshi: hola chicos

Kirby: hola yoshi, pense que hoy no vendras

Wi-fit: es cierto ¿Qué te ocurrio?

Yoshi. Luego les explico, ¿zelda esta por aquí?

Kirby: sigue en la fila amigo

Yoshi fue directo hacia alli, realmente no tenia idea de que iba a decir pero sabia que tenia que disculparse

Yoshi: hola zelda

Zelda: hola yoshi, felicidades lo has conseguido y cumpliste con tu objetivo, siento haberme sentido mal ayer pero…

Yoshi: no tienes nada de que disculparte yo te pido perdon amiga

Zelda: perdon ¿Por qué?

Yoshi: no tienes que ocultarlo, ayer fui a pedirte perdon a tu casa por haber ignorado tu adios todo porque me sentia algo decepcionado y no era de ustedes sino de mi mismo. Se que estabas enojada porque tu sirvienta le dijo a tu guardia de porton que no querias ver a nadie e incluso me negaron la entrada, si te sientes molesta o enojada conmigo puedes estarlo, puedes golpearme incluso, se que lo merezco

Zelda: tranquilo yoshi, no me siento enojada realmente

Yoshi: ¿de verdad? ¿Entonces porque le gritaste a tu sirvienta?

Zelda: es que no queria que me viera con mi traje

Yoshi: ¿Cuál traje?

Zelda: ups, am, quise decir mi uniforme escolar

Yoshi: nosotros no usamos uniforme, ademas ¿de que te enfermaste?

Zelda: deja de interrogarme me enojare

Yoshi: o lo siento lo siento – yoshi se agacha en señal de clemencia ante una zelda respiraba hondo por alguna razon

Zelda: por cierto ¿quieres que te ceda mi lugar? Despues de todo no puedes colarte e imagino que tendras hambre – decia una cortez zelda con una sonrisa en rostro aunque mas bien era para que olvidara sus dudas

Yoshi: eres tan amable en verdad :'), pero no creo que deba aceptarlo he sido muy descortez y no merezco eso, me ire al final de la fila

Rey dedede: yo te concedo mi maldito lugar en la fila solo si se callan de una maldita vez par de tortolos

Sin querer yoshi y zelda habian sacado de quicio a un rey dedede asi que no tuvieron mas opcion que aceptar su oferta, dejando a yoshi y zelda sonreirse mutuamente en señal de que todo estaba bien

Kawasaki: esto va por mi cuenta chicos, gracias por ayudarme al menos un periodo

Yoshi: mas bien seria gracias a zelda, ella es la heroína de verdad

Kawasaki: bueno realmente es cierto, ella pago mis deudas y sin eso no me hubiera quedado aunque hubieras juntado las firmas de toda la escuela

Zelda: solo tuve que decirle a mis padres que tu comida era mejor y que queria probarla, fue facil realmente quien mas se esforzo fue yoshi

Yoshi: gracias zelda en verdad eres genial

Dedede: *con tono burlesco* si yosho eres nuestro heroe. AHORA MUEVETE

Zelda y yoshi se sentaron junto a wi-fit, kirby y link que recien habia llegado

Link: felicidades yoshi, ahora vuelvo a comer caldo de pollo, quiza un dia supere mi fobia

Yoshi: ojala y no es nada

Kirby: a partir hare cualquier cosas por ustedes chicos

Wi-fit: hagamos ejercicio juntos kirby

Kirby: jejejeje, ¿no hablas en serio verdad – decia un kirby algo arrepentido

Wi-fit: claro que no jajajaja

Kirby: jejejeje que cerca estuvo – decia un kirby tragando salivo aliviado

Zelda: vaya realmente la comida de kawasaki sabe genial, lo he decidido a partir de ahora comere aquí

Yoshi: yo sabia que te gustaria. Bueno chicos, buen proecho es hora de la comida

Y fue asi que se dispusieron a comer hasta que termino la hora del descanso.

El fin

Epilogo

Un joven ninja corriendo salto el muro de una gran y lujosa casa con tecnicas muy sofisticadas y entro al cuarto de una chica por la ventana trepando el arbol que esta fuera y comenzo a desvestirse, sin embargo un miembro de la casa le hablo

Sirvienta: te habla un joven amigo tuyo ama - la sirvienta mientras decia esto habria la puerta del cuarto aunque de forma lenta haata que le respondieron

Joven ninja: NO QUIERO VER A NADIE - gritaba un asustado joven para evitar ser descubierto

Cuando la sirvienta cerro el joven termino de desvestirse revelando una despanpanante figura de una joven mujer mejor conocida como...

Zelda: jeje creo que al final realmente los ayude, mejor me pongo mi vestido, guardo mi disfraz y descanso un rato, creo que lo merezco

Si asi es, el joven misterioso sheik resulto ser la misma zelda aunque claro, quiza ya todos lo sabian

En el proximo capitulo un joven temeroso de una secundaria tendra que hacer una decision algo complicada con ayuda de sus nuevos compañeros de salon, ¿tomara la mejor opcion? Bueno eso esperamos porque este joven tocara tu corazon

 **Bueno asi termina esto, es largo porque es el primero y queria dejar en claro algunas cosas los siguientes seran normales eso creo. Aclaro que no siempre apareceran algunos personajes y en otros casos ni se hara mencion de ellos; dependera de la situacion por ejemplo que pit menciono lo de la comida porque tambien es un gloton pero no tanto como yoshi y kirby espero que disfruten esto y sobre si habra romance entre zelda y yoshi o yoshi y birdo, algun dia se sabra :)**


	2. el joven lucas llega a ciudad nintendo

**No estoy acostumbrado a fanfiction por eso tarde mucho en aprender como subir otro capítulo.  
Aclarare otra cosa de un comentario, si, en este fanfic aparecerán personajes no solo de smash sino de sus respectivas sagas, sin embargo solo los que han aparecido en smash tendrán su propio capitulo, algunos cortos y otros largos, este capítulo en lo particular tendrá un seguimiento pues dejara algunas cosas en duda, si eres seguidor de la saga mother, quizá puedas entender que tiene mucho "jugo" para solo una historia.  
Aquí aparecerán personajes que no se mencionaron en el anterior y sabrán el porqué, espero les guste y de antemano agradezco a quien lo vea y a quienes dejen reviews**

 _Hace 3 años_

Un niño de cabello rubio y junto a su gemelo y su madre daban un pequeño paseo en lo que parecía un día rutinario común, con todo y bromas y a pesar de sus personalidades diferentes parecían divertirse ya que era un regalo de ambos para su madre quien cumplía años esta caminata más un sorpresa que la aguardaba

Claus: *susurrando a su hermano* vamos hermano hay que llevarla rápido a donde está la sorpresa

Dicho esto ambos jalaron a su madre para llevarla más rápido ante el regaño de su madre quien disfrutaba el recorrido. Pasados unos 5 minutos de esto llegaron al otro lado de la calle donde los aguardaba su padre quien era la sorpresa ya que había salido de viaje de negocios y quería sorprender a su esposa con la ayuda de sus hijos además de traerle un hermoso collar de regalo que probablemente costo demasiado.  
Cuando regresaron después de un hermoso encuentro… sucedió lo peor

Una batalla entre 2 bandas termino en algo más que simples golpes y una bala perdida término por arrebatar la vida de la madre de los gemelos. Fue tan rápido y repentino que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de observar cómo y porque ocurrió, el esposo enojado solo atino a correr frente a estos sujetos y mientras el pequeño Claus siguió a su padre Lucas solo quedo petrificado del horror contemplando como su padre y su hermano persiguieron a los sujetos quienes decidieron correr; quizá conscientes de su terrible accidente y sabiendo que las palabras "perdón o lo siento mucho" no servirían de nada.

La ambulancia llego a la escena de crimen junto con la policía solo para recoger un cadáver y la pistola del homicida mientras Claus y su padre llorando describían a los sospechosos como un sujeto de aspecto adulto y siniestro y un chico grande con un caparazón lleno de picos; Lucas yacía sentado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia contemplando a su madre por última vez y solo fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a llorar sin parar durante mucho tiempo

 _3 años después_

Un auto conducido por un padre y su hijo se dirigía rumbo a la secundaria de ciudad nintendo, era el primer día de clases para estos jóvenes

Flint: espero disfrutes tu nueva escuela Lucas es la mejor secundaria de esta ciudad

Lucas: claro papa será interesante ( _Lucas un joven chico de 13 años tímido, asustadizo pero valiente cuando debe. Su vida era normal hasta un trágico accidente que termino con la vida de su madre cambiando la vida de él, su hermano gemelo y su padre. Desde ese día se volvió muy callado y solitario aunque también más maduro)_

Flint: no necesitas fingir que te agrada esto hijo solo espero tengas una buena vida aquí, recuerda que es importante para mi estar aquí

Lucas: lo se papa, descuida lo intentare

El joven se dirigía a su nueva escuela y solo tenía en su cabeza la idea de que las clases fueran cortas y pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Sea como sea fue directo al salón donde le tocaría pasar el resto de su etapa de secundaria

Maestra: bueno chicos me da gusto anunciarles que tenemos un alumno nuevo en este salón, tratenlo amablemente, y hablo en especial por ustedes koopalings

Bowser jr: eso dependerá del chico maestra ( _bowser jr: el líder de los koopalings a pesar de ser el más joven; al igual que su hermano bowser y su padre giga bowser tienen un fuerte odio contra la familia mario y contra cualquiera que se oponga a ellos, muy inteligente y fuerte parece ser incluso más listo que bowser a pesar de que tiene menor edad. Gran habilidad para dibujar y fabricar ideas malvadas es el segundo heredero a la corona de los koopa después de su hermano mayor bowser, los demás koopalings son hijos adoptivos de su padre y por lo tanto sus medio hermanos_ )

Maestra: tendré que vigilarlos niños, joven pasa adelante por favor

Lucas con el rostro de alguien a quien la vida le da igual paso adelante e hizo la respectiva presentación al grupo, luego de eso simplemente se sentó en un asiento vacío. Llegados a este punto se puede decir que los koopalings ya tenían carne fresca.  
los demás miraron al chico y algunos simplemente pensaron que sería un presumido con excepción de un joven que parecía entenderlo

Al cabo de las primeras horas de escuela los jóvenes salieron a su primer receso, evidentemente la fiesta para los koopalings inicio una vez salió la maestra del salón

Bowser jr: un chico nuevo, alguien más que nos besara los pies – decía esto respaldado por los demás koopalings que lo tenían rodeado por así decirlo – escucha chico estas son las reglas, yo soy bowser jr tu dios así que tendrás que obedecerme o de lo contrario tu vida será un infierno, y no solo a mi sino también a mis hermanos

Ludwig: mi nombre el Ludwig von koopa el mayor del grupo, soy un genio del mal y el segundo al mando si escuchas mi nombre deberás temblar

Lemmy: soy lemmy koopa, espero no te dejes llevar por mi tamaño o te hace mucho daño, si me haces enojar te arrepentirás así que cuando te pida alguna golosina, será mejor que corras por ella

Roy: mi nombre es roy koopa, has lo que te digo o te golpeare tan fuerte que te mandare de nuevo a la primaria

Iggy: me llamo iggy koopa jejejejejeje y te hare hacer muchas cosas locas así que prepárate niño mi inteligencia supera a la de todos

Wendy: me llamo Wendy Olivia koopa, mis exigencias serán claras para que tu inerte cerebro las procese rápido, me traerás muchas cosas, quiero regalos muy costosos en mis cumpleaños y más te vale no tocarme o te ira muy mal gusano

Morton: soy morton koopa y aunque soy el segundo más joven mis brazos te golpearan más duro que el acero

Larry: chicos no creo que debamos hacerle esto es mejor llevarnos bien con él, podría ser un miembro valioso

Ludwig: cierra la boca, por algo eres el menor de todos y el más inútil

Sin embargo pese a todo esto lucas simplemente los ignoro, cuando se dieron cuenta con excepción de Larry y Wendy se dispusieron a golpearlo hasta que le ayudaron

Ness: no te conviene hacerle nada bowser jr – decía un muy decidido Ness amenazándolo con su bate de beisbol ( _Ness de 13 años, un joven tranquilo pero que no le gusta la injusticia, valiente, fuerte, decidido, positivo y serio son sus características más sobresalientes; muy listo y atento sin embargo a veces le entra una extraña pero muy potente nostalgia que lo hace quedarse inmóvil siendo demasiado vulnerable a accidentes, después de incluso unos minutos despierta como si de un trance se tratara_ )

Bowser jr: en verdad te doy puntos por tu valor, pero deberías saber que 8 vs 1 es difícil hasta para ti

Lucas: suficiente

Ante la sorpresa de todos lucas se paró frente a los koopalings

Lucas: no planeaba ni siquiera hacer amigos aquí, pero tampoco me dejare intimidar ni dejare que golpeen a otro en mi lugar

Bowser jr: el rubio tiene agallas, parece que nos divertiremos mucho chicos

Toon link: algunos no aprenden ¿verdad bowser jr? – decía un joven mientras también sostenía una pequeña espada de madera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ( _toon link hermano menor de link y con físico similar a excepción de que es muy enano y sus ojos son como los de un gato. Tiene espíritu aventurero y le gusta ayudar a las personas además de tenerle miedo a las gallinas justo como su hermano. Le gustan mucho las series animadas además de "descontrolarse" en algunas ocasiones y actuar de forma alocada influenciado por dichas series_ )

Ludwig: bowser jr, esto ya no pinta bien, quizá seamos más pero ellos tienen armas

Bowser jr: lo sé. Bien esta vez los dejaremos en paz vámonos

Los jóvenes koopa emprendieron la retirada mientras el más joven de estos y al parecer el único bueno Larry koopa se disculpaba con lucas a lo que este solo le sonrió

Lucas: muchas gracias chicos

Ness: no es problema, bowser jr solo sabe ser valiente en grupo, quien es más problemático es Ludwig von koopa

Toon link: es cierto, el manipula desde atrás a bowser jr sin que se dé cuenta

Lucas: ¿Cómo saben eso?

Ness: digamos que los conocemos desde hace un buen tiempo, por cierto mi nombre es Ness, un gusto

Toon link: y el mío es toon link un placer

Lucas: me llamo lucas pero, lamento decirles que no deseo realmente una amistad con ninguna persona – un triste lucas se retiraba de los chicos y se volvía a sentar en su lugar

Toon link iba a platicar con él pero Ness le sugirió que no lo hiciera. Quizá no lo parecía pero Ness también era sensible a este tipo de cosas a lo que le sugirió a toon link ir a un restaurante a desayunar pero regresar rápido para evitar accidentes de bullying  
el primer día para lucas paso algo normal después de esto aunque claro que los koopalings le seguirían molestando pero no ocurrió de nuevo ese día.  
Al terminar las clases Ness junto a toon link se quedaron observando a lucas hasta que estuviera fuera de peligro, los koopalings no lo molestaron más por la misma razón

Toon link: ¿Por qué no quieres que hable con él?

Ness: no lo sé toon pero, quizá este problema no podamos resolverlo nosotros y no sería correcto preguntarle, tendremos que averiguar el motivo de su tristeza de otra forma

Toon link: quisiera quitarle la tristeza como los poderes de la amistad lo hacen en mi serie favorita

Ness: sería bueno pero es imposible no tenemos súper poderes ni somos héroes

Toon link: lo que loco seria si fuéramos héroes

Despues de una común charla ambos partieron a su casa. Del otro lado bowser y sus medio hermanos llegaron a casa, Ludwig se dispuso a idear un plan para seguir molestando a lucas porque le parecía divertido, el resto solo se dispuso a descansar, bowser jr disfrutaba de no hacer nada de provecho en todo el día

Bowser: *abriendo la puerta* ya llegue ( _bowser de 25 años el mayor de los hermanos con gran diferencia y heredero a la corona muy a su pesar, hace 3 años era un líder de una banda bastante temida de ciudad nintendo hasta que un día tuvo un terrible accidente y desde entonces decidió ir a la universidad y dejar atrás esa vida. Como tal tiene una gran fuerza y aunque no lo parezca suele ser muy inteligente no solo en el campo de batalla. El y ganondorf estaban en constantes luchas por el poder y hasta hoy lo sigue odiando al igual que a mario_ )

Bowser jr: o hermano bienvenido

Bowser: hola hermano ¿esta papa?

Bowser jr: eso creo debe estar arriba

Bowser: ok, como siempre muy útil tu ayuda

Bowser jr: hace muchos años eso te agradaba de mi ¿recuerdas?

Bowser: algunas personas cambian hermano

Bowser Jr.: otras no, tu cambiaste por una razón no por una decisión

A bowser le parecía increíble que su hermano pequeño le diera vueltas a sus palabras, decidió mejor ignorarlo y subir a ver a su padre

Bowser: padre ¿sabes que día es hoy?

Giga bowser: no lo sé hijo, mi memoria falla, ¿hoy es el día de darte mi cargo?

Bowser: discutimos eso papa, ya no quiero ser parte de la mafia ni ser dueño de tu grupo de mafiosos, hoy se cumplen 3 años de aquel trágico accidente ¿lo recuerdas?

Giga bowser: a cierto ya recordé ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Bowser: desde aquel día que asesine a una persona inocente por accidente cambie mi estilo de vida y realmente eso me hace sentir bien, sin embargo esa pesadilla me atormenta padre y necesito un consejo

Giga bowser: sabes hijo soy un koopa malvado y cruel de nacimiento, aun cuando tú no sigas mis pasos estaré orgulloso de mi hijo. Si quieres terminar con una pesadilla tendrás que hacer frente a tus errores

Bowser: es lo que no he podido, desde aquel día ganondorf y yo estudiamos para desgracia en la misma escuela y no puedo bajar la guardia frente a él. Ese día solo íbamos a pelear a muerte algo común pero sin embargo mírame, parezco un cobarde

Giga bowser: mi consejo ya te lo he dado, 3 años son una larga tortura hasta para un tipo duro como tú. Haz lo que debas hacer hijo y buena suerte. Y por cierto, el pueblo donde se enfrentaron era tazmily

Bowser: vaya, así que al final sabias que iba a preguntarte esto ¿verdad? Pudiste averiguarlo antes

Giga bowser: soy el jefe de la mafia hijo, con todo respeto no tengo tiempo para cuidarte, además con 22 años no eras precisamente un malcriado

Bowser: realmente nunca supe esa ubicación solo seguí a ganondorf hasta que se detuvo en un callejón. Nos vemos padre

Bowser se retiró dejando solo a su padre, un hombre muy sabio y que sabía al parecer algo más acerca de ese accidente pero no debe ayudar a su hijo en todo. Sin embargo el también tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Bowser jr: oye hermano ¿a dónde vas?

Bowser: a buscar un niño de cabello naranja y otro de cabello amarillo

Bowser jr: ¿de cabello amarillo? Es cierto me recordaste idear algo para molestar a ese tonto gracias

Bowser simplemente no entendió esa frase y se dispuso a partir a pueblo tazmily en su auto. Sabía que podría ser recordado así que envió a uno de sus secuaces para evitar esto. Después de unos minutos su subordinado (que era un koopa troopa) regreso y le trajo información interesante

Koopa troopa: vera jefe, según los pueblerinos, esos niños gemelos eran muy conocidos ya que su padre Flint era de la policía local, actualmente se mudaron a ciudad nintendo de hecho, sin embargo el gemelo de cabello naranja fue a una escuela militar en otra ciudad

Bowser: entendido, muchas gracias, con el chico de cabello amarillo será suficiente supongo

Koopa troopa: por si desea saberlo, la informante es una joven de cabello rosado llamada kumatora y debe ser amiga del joven, también se mudara a la ciudad nintendo pero no ahora, podría esperarla las semanas que le tomara la mudanza o podría investigar actualmente su ubicación en nuestra ciudad

Bowser: ciudad nintendo es muy grande y tardaría quizá el mismo tiempo en encontrarlo realmente, supongo que tendré que esperar, vámonos

Koopa troopa: por cierto jefe ¿Por qué esperaría 3 años para esta investigación?

Bowser: es muy simple, al principio tarde mucho en recuperarme del terror que había sentido al matar a una persona inocente además del hecho de que la universidad me consume tiempo, creo que antes era más fácil cuando aprobaba las cosas dándole un poco de terror a los directores por parte de mi padre

Bowser y su amigo regresaron a sus casas, sin embargo bowser se quedó con las ganas de saber más, como sus nombres y obviamente, sus ubicaciones

Al otro día

Lucas entraba al salón de clases con la misma cara que el día anterior solo que esta vez por lo menos saludo a Ness y toon link, cuando iba a sentarse en su asiento noto que un clavo estaba de punta lo que era evidentemente una broma por lo cual simplemente lo jalo pero ocurrió algo peor ya que este clavo estaba amarrado a un cordón que conducía a una cubeta de agua encima de su asiento que obviamente termino empapándolo en su totalidad además de caerle dicha cubeta cubriendo su cabeza. Ness y toon link enfadados fueron a enfrentarse a los koopalings hasta que el mismo lucas detuvo la pelea

Lucas: suficiente chicos – decía un lucas con la cabeza agachada posiblemente ocultando sus lágrimas – lo importante será mejor secar donde esta mojado para que la maestra no regañe a nadie

Toon link: ¿acaso vas a dejar las cosas como están? Estos idiotas merecen una paliza

Morton: ¿Por qué no arreglamos esto tú y yo cabezón?

Lucas: dije que es suficiente

Ludwig: ¿y desde cuando te hacemos caso a ti niño?

Bowser jr: aquí se hace lo que yo digo y si quiero una pelea la tendré, a menos claro que seas un miedoso cobarde y no desees pelear

Lucas: es lo que soy – dijo un lucas aun con la cabeza agachada desconcertando a todos – eso es lo que soy, por eso no quiero peleas

Dicho esto fue a buscar algo para secarse y secar el agua, cabe aclarar que no había nadie aun en el salón salvo los koopalings Ness y toon link y cuando llegaron ya estaba todo seco menos el mismo lo que causo unas miradas muy acusadoras hasta que Ness comenzó a secarlo. Los koopas por su parte sentados como unos angelitos para evitar ser castigados por la maestra

Lucas: no es necesario hacerlo Ness, planeaba secarme solo

Ness: no lo haría si no fuera porque parece que no lo harás tú mismo, he respetado tu decisión de paz con tontos que merecen unos buenos batazos pero no será así por siempre. Hay momentos en los que debes dejar de llorar y seguir adelante

Lucas quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando ese trágico día a lo que soltó más lagrimas que decidió ocultar de todos

Toon link: si ese chico no se anima a defenderse no se precisamente como podremos ayudarlo, hasta tu paciencia debe estar a prueba ahora ¿verdad Ness?

Ness: no tienes idea, pero creo que pediré ayuda con esto, somos 2 contra 7 después de todo

Toon link: lo se Larry no participara pero no podemos pedirle ayuda, creo que tendré que ir a donde está mi hermano

Ness: ¿no será malo recibir ayuda de un joven de universidad?

Toon link: no lo sé pero también es malo pelear contra 7 y lo hare por una buena causa

Ludwig mientras tanto y siendo el más malo tiraba las libretas de lucas al piso mientras se reía de una forma muy cruel lo cual hizo a Ness tomar una decisión

Ness: es una suerte que tengamos el mismo horario que los universitarios para el desayuno, iremos a verlo

Aun con el constante peligro que eran los koopalings toon link y Ness se dispusieron a ir a la universidad, encontraron que la cafetería estaba cerrada y por lo tanto link no estaría allí

Toon link: eso explica porque ayer zelda estaba en el restaurante de a lado

Ness: a claro, la chica bonita que parece su novia

Link: no es mi novia Ness

Los dos se espantaron al verlo detrás repentinamente, típico de link a decir verdad

Link: ¿me buscaban acaso?

Toon link: queremos pedirte ayuda con algo

Fue asi como toon link explico la situación del joven lucas, sin embargo link tenía el compromiso de las firmas de yoshi además del hecho de que le era incomodo pelear contra niños jóvenes

Link: hermanito no creo que sea correcto para mí ir a golpear a unos niños malcriados por más que se lo merezcan, lo siento pero no podre ayudarte, además tengo un compromiso con esta hoja de firmas

Toon link: claro entiendo, descuida

Link: pero creo que puedo enviarte a alguien a ayudarte, solo que espero no los golpee muy fuerte

Ness: ¿de quién se trata?

Mientras esto sucedía un joven Lucas almorzaba solo en su asiento como parece que hará todos los días mientras el peligro lo asechaba sin que se diera cuenta y con peligro se trata de los koopalings. Mientras el desayunaba los koopa decidieron entrar a hacer de las suyas nuevamente sabiendo que Ness y toon link no se encontraban, confiados por esto le dieron la espalda en lo que el resto de chicos salían sin darse cuenta que el extrañamente salió también

Bowser jr: ¿A dónde fue ese tonto? ¿Se ocultaría dentro del salón?

Ludwig: lo dudo – decía un ludwig quien vio a lucas fuera de la ventana corriendo mientras una chica lo jalaba del brazo – están afuera vamos chicos

Roy: a divertirse

Los koopa saltaron por la ventana con excepción de Ludwig quien corrió a lado contrario

Lucas: no es necesario que me defiendas niña si quieren golpearme o lo que sea no me interesa

Paula: lo malo es que a mi si así que sigue corriendo – mientras paula seguía jalando a lucas este mejor decidió hacerle caso hasta que se toparon con Ludwig

Ludwig: muy bien niña mejor ni intentes nada estúpido

Paula: tonto es lo que tú y tus subordinados hacen

Ludwig: lo que hacemos mis chicos y yo es componer lo que es defectuoso como la actitud de ese niño que defiendes

Paula: aquí lo único roto es tu comportamiento, te advierto que los detengas ahora ¿eres el líder no?

Ludwig: si así es soy el líder pero no quiero detenerlos, es divertido golpear niños tontos además ya planee muy bien esta diversión con todo y golpes

Bowser jr: oye Ludwig ¿a qué te refieres con que eres el líder?

El plan de paula y Ness en dado caso de que el primero no funcionara había funcionado a la perfección, "dividir y conquistar"

Ludwig: o descuida bowser jr no quise decir que yo te ordenaba a ti

Bowser jr: ¿no? Porque yo entendí eso e igual los demás ¿verdad?

Lemmy: así es

Larry: yo creí que solo tú eres el líder bowser jr

Iggy: golpéalo bowser

Los demás sin embargo no entendieron nada realmente, Larry tenía la sospecha de que esto sería muy bueno para distraerlos de lo que tenían planeado para lucas

Ludwig: bueno de vez en cuando los demás siguen alguna idea mía a eso me refería

Bowser jr: ¿están de acuerdo?

Lemmy: yo no, Ludwig siempre ha creído ser algo más de lo que es pero yo no lo seguiría a el

Larry: yo menos

Iggy: golpéalo bowser

Bowser jr: ¿por qué no dejas de mentir? No soy tan estúpido como para creerte eso ¿acaso quieres ser el líder? Ese privilegio te lo debes ganar

Ludwig: si fueras tan listo como presumes sabrías que este es un plan de esa niña para distraernos

Bowser jr: te lo dije no soy ningún estúpido, eso ya lo sé por eso Roy y Morton están detrás de ellos

Paula se asusta al verlos, pues son los más fuertes

Lucas: oigan, dejen ir a esta chica

Roy: ¿ahora tú quieres darnos órdenes?

Morton: viejo hoy es el día de "ordénale a los koopa que hacer" ajajajajajajaja

Roy: jajajajajaja no recuerdo eso en el calendario, ¿sabes que te ganaras con esa osadía? Un golpe tan fuerte que te hará querer poner a la chica en tu lugar

Lucas: jamás haría tal cosa corre ahora niña

Paula: está bien

Wendy: no tan rápido, si no quiere tu novio que te peguen los chicos, tal vez deba hacerlo una chica

Lucas: maldición

Bowser jr: como ves la situación está controlada

Ludwig: muy bien

Bowser jr: contesta entonces ¿quieres ser el líder acaso?

Ludwig: vamos tu siempre has creído que eres el legítimo líder, la verdad solo lo eres porque los demás le tienen miedo a tu hermano

Bowser jr se enfureció al escuchar eso ya que sabía que en parte era la verdad

Bowser jr: eso puede ser cierto pero ahora te demostrare con mis puños en tu cara la verdadera razón por la cual soy el líder

Lo que siguió fue una verdadera pelea, a pesar del tamaño Ludwig sentía muy fuerte a su hermano un poco menor

Ludwig: ¿crees que puedes ganarme bowsy? No tienes idea de con quién te metes – después de que dijo eso le pego con su caparazón en la cabeza de bowser jr

Bowser jr: golpeas como mujer – acto seguido lanzo varios puñetazos a Ludwig

Lucas se había distraído al igual que paula por lo que recibieron un fuerte golpe en el estómago claro que a paula se lo dio Wendy

Lucas: ¿niña estas bien?

Paula sin embargo estaba muy adolorida para responder lucas al verla tirada en el suelo con lágrimas recordó algo muy familiar en su mirada por lo que se llenó de rabia

Roy: vaya Morton el golpe que le diste ni parece haberlo sentido

Morton: solo finge el dolor voy a terminar de – ni siquiera termino la frase cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara a manos de efectivamente, lucas

Lucas: YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE USTEDES – por desgracia la ira lo termino cegando mientras golpeaba a Morton con puñetazos Roy por detrás le golpeo

Roy: vaya al fin despertó la fiera dentro de ti, muy bien basura *lo patea* es lo que esperaba

Mientras Roy castigaba a lucas mientras la pelea entre bowser jr y ludwig continuaba, Iggy, lemmy, Larry y Wendy solo eran espectadores a pesar de que Larry quería detener lo que roy hacía. morton aprovecho para poner frente a lucas a su amiga mientras ponía un pie encima de su cabeza hasta que algo le lanzo lo que parecía ser un dardo tranquilizador a lo que roy volteo la mirada

Ness: grandísimo hijo de perra – un Ness más enfurecido por ver a sus amigos golpeo con el bate a roy quien cayó al piso casi noqueado

Samus: esa no es forma de tratar a una dama ( _Samus de 22 años, más temida incluso que bowser y ganondorf juntos y enojados, teniendo una gran agilidad y entrenada desde pequeña para la lucha además de ser muy hermosa. Samus no distingue a la hora de golpear gente siempre y cuando sea mala o la haga enojar con cosas como piropos o simplemente siendo "graciosito", aun así tiene un gran cariño por las cosas "adorables" lo que hace que a veces luzca graciosa , claramente, nadie cuerdo se reiría de ella_ )

Iggy al verla huyo pero para eso estaba toon link quien le golpeo con su espada de madera en la cara

Ness: paula ¿estás bien?

Paula: un poco adolorida

Ness: descuida ya me encargue de los imbéciles que te golpearon

Lucas por su parte aún muy furioso fue a donde roy terminando de noquearlo

Ness: muy bien hecho lucas

Lucas sin embargo no terminaba de estar enojado, tomo una roca del piso y se disponía a hacer algo que también terminaría lamentando después, Samus lo detuvo en el acto dándole una cachetada "suave" que lo tiro al piso

Lucas: auch, eso me dolió bastante – decía un lucas con lágrimas en los ojos y el cachete rojo

Samus: lo lamento niño pero una cosa es golpear otra es matar

Ness: lucas tranquilo, ya todo acabo, por cierto paula veo que nuestro plan funciono

Paula: si, Ludwig soltó la lengua y a bowser no le pareció

Toon link: ¿Qué hago con este loco? *arrastrando a Iggy amarrado con una cuerda*

Ness: así está bien

Wendy y lemmy vieron la situación y salió corriendo, lucas los alcanzo

Lucas: perdón pero merecen su castigo apropiado

Lemmy iba a golpearlo pero samus detuvo su puño

Lemmy: espera yo no lo he golpeado hoy

Samus: pero lo ibas a hacer –fue solo un golpe realmente fue suficiente para dejarlo ko aun cuando samus no le quiso golpear muy fuerte al verlo tan pequeño

Lucas: ahora faltas tú

Wendy: quítate de mi camino ¿tendrás tan poco valor para golpear a una mujer?

Lucas: yo no, ella si

Paula: sonríe maldita loca – Wendy recibió un sartenazo por parte de paula

Wendy: me rompiste la nariz, pagaras por eso – solo se escuchó el ruido de otro sartenazo - ¿Quién trae un sartén a la escuel… - termino recibiendo otro que la hizo tirarse al piso mientras se agarraba su nariz evitando sangrar

Paula: no estás en posición de criticarme niña loca, gracias lucas

Lucas: descuida, gracias a ti por ayudarme igual a ustedes chicos

Ness: me alegra que ya no estés sintiéndote triste

Lucas no se había dado cuenta pero ya estaba con una personalidad diferente y ya no sentía su extraño comportamiento emo

Samus: me dijeron que ayudara a un niño débil pero, este joven rubio parece que aguanto bien esa paliza y hablando de palizas, queda 1

Toon link: espera samus, Larry es bueno, no le golpees

Larry: sin embargo no hice nada para detenerlos y deje que golpearan a una chica, creo que si merezco un castigo

Samus: cuando dicen eso no me atrevo a golpearlos, cualquiera que diga eso es buena persona a mis ojos y si no tocaste a estos chicos está bien para mi

Larry: gracias

Mientras morton, roy, Iggy, lemmy y Wendy eran amarrados por toon link los demás veían como terminaba la batalla por el liderazgo. Ludwig y bowser jr ni se habían percatado de la situación actual hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Bowser jr: toma esto idiota – suelta un tremendo puñetazo que tiro a Ludwig al suelo de rodillas frente a bowser jr – justamente así tienes que estar – cuando volteo para mostrarse vencedor pudo ver lo que estaba pasando - ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

Ludwig: no te distraigas – Ludwig dio un buen golpe a su estómago y termino ahora el de rodillas – tu reinado termino

Lucas: yo diría que más bien lo que termino fue su dominio

Ludwig: *percatándose de la situación* ¿Qué le han hecho a mis hermanos?

Lucas: algo que se merecían

Ness: y ahora es tu turno y el de bowser

Ludwig planeo huir ya que era lo más sensato pero parece que nadie puede huir ahora, samus se paró frente a el

Samus: ¿así que dices ser el nuevo líder no? Eso te convierte en el máximo responsable y, tu castigo será ejemplar

Ludwig: *temblando de miedo* tu eres samus o maldición

En esta ocasión samus solo aplico la llave del sueño a Ludwig dejando a un bowser jr golpeado y solo contra 5

Lucas: despierta bowser jr - cuando bowser jr levanto la cabeza lucas le dio un puñetazo – para mi ese puño es suficiente

Ness: sabía que eras genial lucas

Toon link: y que lo digas, realmente eres muy valiente

Lucas: no, era un cobarde, un llorón, una basura y merecía realmente esos golpes, estuve tanto tiempo triste

Ness: ¿Qué es lo que te paso lucas? Cuéntanos

Lucas: está bien. Hace 3 años…

Lucas conto aquella tragedia que vivió hace 3 años, sobre lo bien que había iniciado un día como cualquier otro y termino con algo que hasta ahora nunca había olvidado. Paula lloraba mientras los demás comprendían bien su dolor sobre todo samus quien desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a vivir sin sus verdaderos padres

Ness: eso lo explica todo realmente, lamentamos mucho lo que te sucedió

Lucas: descuida, creo que esta experiencia me ha servido mucho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento… bien

Bowser jr: ¿así que era por eso?

Lucas: si, así es

Bowser jr: grandísimo idiota, a todos nos pasan momentos malos de verdad pero si vives en el pasado, no tendrás un futuro nunca

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como bowser jr parecía cambiar de actitud

Lucas: ¿Por qué me dices esto? Hace un par de minutos intentaron golpearme

Bowser jr: porque yo también se lo que es no tener una madre. Ahora te comprendo a la perfección pero sigues siendo un idiota

Samus: tú y tus hermano le hicieron más daño, yo no planeo perdonarte

Bowser jr: hagan lo que tengan que hacer, después de todo desde la traición de Ludwig, ya había perdido esta lucha

Samus los tomo a todos en un solo lugar y a los que se habían desmayado les tiro agua para despertarlos, cuando intentaron levantarse se dieron cuenta de que estaban amarrados menos Larry. Todos temblaron de miedo al ver que se trataba de samus

Morton: demonios esto no se ve bien

Lemmy: nos van a matar

Roy: ¿Cómo fue que se nos salió de las manos?

Iggy: todo por la estúpida culpa de Ludwig y su afán de ser el líder

Wendy: mi nariz, me la va a pagar esa estúpida de paula

Ludwig: cierra la maldita boca iggy que tu animabas la pelea

Bowser jr: cierren la boca, Ludwig, eres el líder ahora si así lo deseas – decía un bowser jr con los ojos cerrados ante la sorpresa de todos y más de Ludwig

Ludwig: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Bowser jr: a lo que es, ya no quiero hacer esto nunca, antes me burlaba de mi hermano por dejar su vida de líder de pandilla pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estar en una pandilla, es una gran tontería y más vacío de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Chicos, son libres de seguir a Ludwig o no, pero ya no les ordenare hacer alguna otra tontería

Ludwig: siempre has sido débil en el fondo bowsy, muy bien, como nuevo líder chicos les ordeno después de esto nunca hablar con bowser jr y Larry de nuevo

Los demás koopas no sabían que decir ante esto, realmente hacían esto porque era en familia, y ahora, parece que la familia se ha separado

Iggy: olvídalo, Ludwig tu jamás serás mi líder, me caes aun peor que cualquiera de los que hayamos golpeado

Lemmy: bueno pues, si bowsy ya no quiere que hagamos esto, pues ya no lo hare

Wendy: morton, roy, ¿Qué opinan?

Morton: yo prometí hacerle caso a mi hermano bowser jr todo el tiempo. A pesar de los golpes que recibí hoy, seguiré a bowser jr en el camino de ya no hacer bullying

Roy: estoy contigo hermano, ya no tiene sentido sin un verdadero líder

Ludwig: ¿no me escuchan? Soy el líder y harán lo que yo les diga no lo que quiera

Wendy: solo eres el hermano arrogante y presumido, no hare equipo contigo, me despido de esto, pero no acabamos nuestro asunto aun paula

Paula: cuando quieras

Ludwig: ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Acaso los golpes los volvieron locos?

Bowser jr: chicos no es necesario que me sigan, ya no soy su líder y descuiden, mi hermano bowser no les hará nada si no me hacen caso ni mi padre tampoco

Iggy: ¿de verdad crees que te seguíamos por eso? Por favor, es obvio que tu hermano jamás nos hará nada, nosotros estamos contigo porque queremos ¿verdad chicos?

Morton: así es, siempre pensamos en ti como el mejor hermano

Roy: tú me regalaste estos lentes de sol porque antes bowser me enviaba mucho a lugares donde el sol era más fuerte, la verdad siempre te he visto como un hermano y no como un líder

Lemmy: yo estoy contigo hermano, además ya me aburría golpear gente y cuando le pedía golosinas siempre traían algo que no me gustaba y tú me regalabas alguna golosina tuya

Wendy: eres un buen hermano bowsy, no dudes de eso

Bowser jr: vaya chicos no sé cómo pude dudar de nuestro lazo de hermanos

Larry: realmente yo trataba de decírselos chicos

Bowser jr: lamento no haberte escuchado Larry

Ludwig: ¿Por qué siempre hacen eso? ¿Por qué siempre es bowser jr el que terminan obedeciendo?

Iggy: para empezar eres un presumido cada que puedes si me ganas en un juego como el ajedrez

Wendy: me dices exagerada

Larry: crees que es estúpida mi obsesión por las pelotas

Roy: a mí me das igual

Morton: tú me causaste esta cicatriz al hacer tirara ese sartén en forma de estrella sobre mi cabeza cuando estaba caliente

Bowser jr: sin mencionar que me golpeaste distraído cuando vi a mis hermanos golpeados

Ludwig: tu iniciaste esa tonta pelea aun sabiendo que era distracción y que además gracias a mi los detuvimos porque nunca los hubieran alcanzado, sí, soy el más listo, soy el más grande, soy el que siempre te dijo que hacer desde el inicio bowsy y en cierta forma cuando todos te seguían me seguían a mí, pensándolo bien siempre he sido el líder detrás del telón

Samus: suficiente, estoy aquí para golpearlos a todos realmente por lo que han hecho pasar a lucas. Pero creo que alguien acaba de aclarar ser el líder ¿no? ¿Qué debería hacer chicos?

En forma burlesca Ness, paula y toon link al unísono dijeron "un castigo digno de un líder"

Lucas: sabes samus, creo que ya no deberías, han aprendido la lección, bueno excepto Ludwig

Samus: entonces solo lo golpeare a el

Bowser jr: eso no, mi hermano Ludwig será un gran hipócrita y mal agradecido hermano con nosotros pero, es nuestro hermano y siempre lo voy a defender

Morton: eso es cierto

Iggy: si lo matas a golpes ahora no podría desquitarme de él nunca

Bowser jr: si lo vas a golpear a él, golpéanos a todos

Ludwig: muchas gracias chicos – decía un Ludwig llorando – no pensé que a pesar de todo me defenderían son los mejores

Samus: vaya no puedo golpear a los que admiten sus errores ni nada similar… pero lo hare de todas formas

Todos los koopa: ¿Qué? No no no no no no

Ludwig: lucas ¿puedes ayudarnos verdad?

Lucas: pues lo haría pero me da más miedo ella que ustedes, lo lamento. Mucha suerte chicos

Lo siguiente se puede resumir con una bueno golpiza incluso para Wendy, una que Larry no detendría ni aunque quisiera. Después de una par de golpes samus se quedó algo insatisfecha

Samus: golpear niños es fácil y aburrido aun cuando son 7 ¿golpeo a alguien más?

Ness: no no para nada, así estamos bien

Samus: bueno yo solo decía, son 50 nintendolares

Toon link: ¿Qué? Nunca dijiste nada de cobrar…

Samus: ¿quieres unirte a esos 7 chicos toon link? – una samus agacho la mirada hacia un toon link que se olvidó de la palabra "injusticia" en esos momentos

Toon link: ¿dijiste 50 verdad?

Samus: así es pequeño

Paula: *poniendo cara tierna* ¿no podrías darnos un descuento?

Samus: oooowwwww que tierna y adorable… que sean 49 nintendolares

Paula: hice todo lo que pude nos vemos *sale corriendo y se esconde detrás de un árbol*

Lucas después de ver esto termino soltando una carcajada que parecía llenar de alegría a todo el que la escuchara. El mismo término pagándole a samus antes de que los golpeara

Ness: gracias samus, eso creo

Toon link: es una malvada, como quisiera enfrentarla

Ness: si claro, lucas mañana te pagaremos esto

Lucas: para nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la ayuda que me han brindado

Toon link: eso no fue nada realmente, si era samus quien te hubiera molestado no creo que hubiera resultado tan bien

Lucas: espero los koopa hayan aprendido su lección

Ness: no lo dudes ni un poco, es Ludwig quien aún me preocupa

Lucas: me quedare a esperar a que despierten

Larry: descuiden yo me encargare de eso, pueden irse a clases, ya casi termina la hora del descanso

Ness: cielos que rápido paso

Toon link: es verdad, y no comimos

Lucas: es algo más en lo que les puedo ayudar – decía un lucas mientras caminaban al salón donde el tenía mucha comida cortesía de su padre

Ness: gracias lucas

Lucas: no es nada

Mientras el tiempo pasaba de la escuela ellos continuaron platicando, lucas parecía haber nacido de nuevo y con una nueva actitud él podría por fin disfrutar de su vida en el colegio. Después de un buen rato la escuela termino

Toon link: detesto hacer la tarea es la primera semana de clases debería ser contra la ley eso

Ness: ¿de qué te quejas? Al final me pedirás mis apuntes mañana

Toon link: lo sé, pero debo escribirla y no me gusta

Lucas: jajajajajaja, en verdad esta tarea es muy fácil

Toon link: entonces ya sé a quién pedirle apuntes cuando no venga Ness

Ness: ¿es lo único que piensas? Eres todo un caso

Toon link: solo bromeo, por cierto lucas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lucas: adelante

Toon link: ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Hablaste de el hace un rato pero no nos dijiste a donde se fue

Lucas: mi hermano está bien, él fue a estudiar en la milicia para algún día vengarse de quien mato a nuestra madre… mi madre

Después de quedarse de pie un rato lucas comenzó a recordar a su madre, aquellos lindos gestos y hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos pasaban por su mente como una escena de una película que estaba terminando. Mientras Ness regañaba a toon link con la mirada lucas comenzó a soltar otro mar de lágrimas que hizo sentir más culpable a toon link además de que se contagiaron con su dolor, no sabían lo que era perder una madre pero imaginaba lo triste que era. Después de unos segundos lucas alzo la mirada y les termino sonriendo cálidamente

Ness: supongo que eso significa que ya estas mejor – decía un Ness mientras secaba sus ojos

Toon link: perdona lucas, creo que pregunte algo innecesario

Lucas: descuida, mis padres decían "llorar hasta el final" y ahora los comprendo

Los 3 chicos caminaron juntos a sus respectivas casas, el hermoso principio de una linda amistad

El fin

Epilogo

Larry y sus hermanos estaban estaban en casa ya sin tanto dolor y riendo un poco de lo que paso

Bowser: ya lle… cielos ¿Qué les paso chicos? – decía un bowser sorprendido al verlos golpeados y de una forma muy seria

Bowser jr: nada hermano, solo lo que nos merecíamos, ahora ya entiendo porque dejaste de ser un delincuente

Bowser: sé que eres castrante a morir pero nadie que golpee a mis hermanos merece andar sin castigo, ¿Quién fue?

Bowser jr: samus, la chica de tu salón

Bowser: aunque pensándolo bien, si se merecían una lección, nos vemos iré a estudiar tengo mucha tarea realmente – mientras hablaba bowser caminaba hacia su cuarto, sabía muy bien quien era samus

Bowser jr: cobarde como siempre, por cierto ¿ludwig no esta tan grave o sí? Digo aun no despierta

Larry: no te preocupes despertara, algún día, creo

En casa de lucas

Flint: hijo ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Lucas: bueno, digamos que me dieron un gran baño de lecciones de realidad y de que la vida debe continuar, y lo digo de forma literal

Con un lucas alegre por primera vez en 3 años y unos koopa que tendrán una nueva actitud solo queda decir que los días en la secundaria serán mucho mejor para todos, incluso para su maestra

En el próximo capítulo volveremos a la universidad donde un joven sin ningún talento aparente encontrara amistad en unas lindas criaturas de colores que por alguna extraña razón siempre lo han obedecido ¿tendrá nuevos amigos? Eso ya veremos

 **Bueno este capitulo termino mas largo de lo que esperaba, mother es de mis juegos favoritos y ya esperaba hacer un fanfic de alguno de ellos, si se preguntaban porque faltaban personajes en el capitulo anterior que pertenecen a la saga smash bros, como lucas, ness, toon link y los koopa ahora ya lo saben, ellos estaran en otra escuela, lo decidi asi porque se nota claramente que son "niños" en sus respectivos universos y seria extraño plasmarlos como integrantes de universidad (con excepcion de kirby ya que en cierta forma es un bebe y se le puede dar facilmente otra edad, lo mismo pasa con personajes sin edad definida). Por mi parte eso es todo, sobre los misterios detrás de la muerte de madre de lucas, como dije, ya se sabra todo a su tiempo c:**


	3. el no tan solitario olimar

**No tienen idea del tiempo que me quita la universidad, pensé que podría hacer al menos 2 hojas por dia pero ni eso, realmente es terrible pero no dejare de continuar este fanfic me cueste lo que me cueste. Por lo mientras un protagonista que es poco conocido pero que en mi opinión es muy bueno tomarlo en cuenta igual que muchos otros, en fin espero les guste y sea un momento agradable para ustedes**

Muchos en este mundo creen nacer sin ningún talento y no solo se trata de una etapa como muchos creen sino algo más fuerte, debido a la vida que llevan tan vacía y sin emociones algunos optan por dejarse llevar por la corriente de la vida y no tratar de sobresalir en ningún sentido.  
Muchos creen no tener talento, aun cuando este está frente a sus ojos

Pandora: bueno chicos aun cuando solo les pedí de actividad algo simple me doy cuenta que solo pocos lo hicieron y eso es verdaderamente bueno para mí ya que ahora les dejare el doble. Los únicos que lo hicieron por lo que vi hoy fueron mario, rosalina, palutena, dark pit, viridi, marth, los gemelos robin, meta knight, fox, lucario, mewtwo, rob, olimar, megaman, wi-fit y zelda, nada sorprendente, pues bien, los que no lo hicieron tendrán un buen fin de semana se los puedo garantizar, los que lo hicieron pueden irse ahora

Mario: pero maestra aún tenemos clases

Pandora: entonces acompaña a tus compañeros con gusto a sufrir

Robin M: y dicho eso me retiro, suerte Lucina

Robin junto a su hermana se retiraban dejando a una pobre Lucina solitaria

Luigi: no me dejes aquí hermano

Mario: no hiciste esta tarea porque te daba miedo hacerla mal lamento mucho eso hermano no puedo ayudarte, justo ahora con la maestra pandora puedo sentir más o menos lo que sientes a diario

Palutena: te dije que hicieras tu tarea pit

Pit: no pude evitarlo lady palutena la tv me embrujo para no hacer ninguna actividad

Viridi: que no harías tu para mentir holgazán

Dark pit: es una deshonra que alguien como tú me imite

Pit: pero si tú me copias a mi pitto

Dark pit: después del castigo de la maestra yo te daré una paliza por decirme así

Pandora: no te dejare mucho de el para golpear dark pit, alguien debe pagar extra por quemar mi cabello

Pit trago saliva al escuchar eso

 _Flashback_

Clase de química básica primer semestre

pandora: y ahora con cuidado agregaremos un poco de esto a la mezcla para terminar la formula, si se pasan de cantidad podría salir algo mal chicos así que véanme a mí para que no les pase nada malo

Con toda la tranquilidad de una maestra experta se dispuso a realizar su practica hasta que…

Pit: ya llegue maestra – gritaba un pit muy alegre mientras habría la puerta asustando a la maestra

Del susto ya imaginaran que paso una pequeña explosión muy vista cuando se mezclan mal las sustancias, sin embargo el pelo de la maestra desaparecio totalmente incluyendo las cejas.  
despues de eso cualquiera pensaría que se hubieran reido pero nadie tiene el valor para hacer eso ni siquiera samus porque detesta las tareas, volteo a ver a pit quien la vio y mejor decidio irse a su casa

Fin flashback

Pit: pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo maestra, además sus cejas han crecido

Pandora lo vio de peor forma a lo que pit asustado volteo a ver a sus amigos en busca de ayuda pero estos salieron corriendo

Despues de un rato todos los "aplicados" se habían ido con excepción de uno cosa que todos vieron extraña

Pandora: ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí olimar?

Olimar: esperando ( _olimar, el típico joven apartado, callado y solitario que puedes encontrar en todos los salones, siendo tan extraño y tan antisocial casi nadie sabe cómo referirse o como hablarle por lo que mucho de él es un misterio para la mayoría, le gusta la botánica y también los animales sobre todo los pequeños como insectos y los pikmin con quienes tiene una conexión más especial de la que el mismo cree. Su cara es muy inexpresiva, hasta ahora nadie lo ha visto con los ojos totalmente abierto o sonriendo si quiera y mucho menos riendo_ )

Pandora: si tratas de decir que esperaras a que te lleven a casa hazlo afuera del salón

Olimar: bien

Sin mostrar alguna expresión ni nada abandono el salón ante la mirada extrañada de su maestra, el resto parecía simplemente ignorarlo con algunas excepciones, y luego estaba Luigi quien seguía temblando de miedo

Pandora: bueno chicos que empiece la diversión

Olimar camino directo a la cafetería pues sabía que era el único lugar donde podía estar, al llegar allí vio a 3 amigos desayunando tranquilamente de su salón

Palutena: realmente espero pit este bien, ahora tendré que hacer todas las labores de la casa por su flojera ( _palutena una joven de 26 años. Siendo una de las más adultas del salón muchos la respetan como una señora. Aun a pesar de que no le gusta este trato encontró cariño en el joven pit quien le dice señora de una forma muy respetuosa y actuando con el cómo su madre. Palutena es muy seria y a veces muy relajada en su vida pero siempre ha hecho lo correcto aunque también suele jugar bromas a sus amigos (sobre todo a pit), termino dejando de estudiar por unas razones que no quiere decir pero al final regreso a estudiar. Siempre le molestan con su soltería_ )

Viridi: no me extraña de un tonto como el que no haga la tarea, aquí la sorpresa te la llevas tu dark pit, me sorprende hagas tu tareas siendo que eres muy… tu

Dark pit: solo déjame comer en paz ( _kuro dark pit es su nombre completo, cuando llego a la escuela todos lo confundieron con pit debido a sus increíbles parecidos físicos con la única diferencia del color de sus vestimentas. Es otro joven de los apartados pero en este caso él se aparta porque así lo quiere siendo únicamente amigo de viridi y palutena (y pit muy a pesar de que le desagrada). Aun con su personalidad un tanto presumida, seria, burlona, agresiva a veces y prácticamente antipática no parece ser una mala persona ni tampoco un flojo en la escuela lo que hace a muchos pensar que solo actúa como "chico frio" por ser tímido_ )

Viridi: o vamos ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan arrogante?

Dark pit: dudo mucho que vivas para verme cambiar un día

Palutena: pelean tanto que los confundo con una pareja

Viridi: ¿Quién querría ser novia de eso?

Palutena: no estés a la defensiva es solo una broma

Dark pit: preferiría ser torturado a manos de la maestra pandora que ser novio de viridi

Viridi: ¿ves? Es demasiado insolente

Palutena: ¿y a mí que me dices? Aun asi te gusta

Viridi: cierra la boca – cuando viridi volteo la mirada vio como estaba Olimar comiendo solo, no pudo evitar pasar por alto esa mirada tan carente de expresión similar a la de un robot – creo que le hablare a ese chico, va en nuestro salón y realmente parece un robot

Palutena: o si seguramente es raro ver a un chico robot en nuestro salón – decía una palutena irónica haciendo referencia a ROB quien en efecto es un robot – parece que a viridi le gusta hablar con los callados, podrías tener un rival en el amor dark pit

Dark pit: ¿me da consejos de pareja una solterona de 28 años? – respondía un dark pit con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que hizo enojar un tanto a palutena quien mostro una sonrisa falsa

Viridi: hola Olimar…

Olimar: hola

Viridi: ¿Por qué estás tan solo?

Olimar: estoy esperando

Viridi: ¿Qué esperas? ¿un amigo?

Olimar: yo no tengo amigos

Viridi: o vaya lo lamento, creo

Olimar: no importa

Viridi: bueno esto es extraño, si quiera intenta decir algo más, tus respuestas son muy cortadas me recuerdas a otro tonto antipático que conozco

Dark pit: te escuche- gritaba dark pit a viridi un tanto enojado

Olimar: supongo que soy extraño ¿Por qué entonces deseas hablarme?

Viridi se quedó pensando un poco en su respuesta

Viridi: bueno solo me dio curiosidad saber qué esperas

Olimar: que el tiempo de dormir de mis pikmin se acabe

Palutena: ¿Qué son pikmin?

Viridi: ¿desde cuando estás aquí?, como sea los pikmin son unas pequeñas criaturas que viven entre las flores, de hecho son muy pequeños y son 6 diferentes

Olimar: espera ¿los conoces? Casi nadie los conoce ni siquiera algunos los han visto

Viridi: la mayoría son tontos solo se ocupan de sus vidas, yo amo la naturaleza conozco mucho de este tema, los pikmin son una de las mejores ayudas para las plantas

Olimar: al menos una persona sabe apreciarlos

Viridi: parece que ya hablas mas

Olimar: no soy mudo ni nada, solo no tenia de que hablar realmente

Palutena: siempre te he visto solo y ahora entiendo, bueno, viridi ya es tu nueva amiga

Olimar: tampoco es que lo necesite pero, gracias

Viridi: parece que últimamente solo me uno a personas solitarias y pit

Palutena: oye, yo no soy solitaria

Viridi: tienes 28 y sin novio ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?

Palutena: ¿quieres golpes verdad?

Mientras viridi reía como acostumbra y palutena se enojaba como casi nunca pasa un Olimar viéndolas totalmente extrañado hizo una pregunta muy poco inusual

Olimar: ¿Cómo son amigas si se ofenden a sí mismas?

Palutena: no necesitas ser amable con tus amigos, de hecho yo abuso de los míos

Viridi: y yo molesto a los míos

Palutena: y dark pit hace ambas cosas y le agrega mas

Dark pit: así es

Palutena: pero al final ser amigos significa que nos tenemos tanta confianza el uno al otro para hacer estas cosas y aun así confiar uno en el otro… al menos la mayoría del tiempo

Olimar: no entendí nada

Los 3 (si incluso dark pit que podía escuchar todo) terminaron mirándolo de esta forma ¬¬

Olimar: mi pikmin azul ha despertado, aprovechare que salimos temprano para atenderlos nos vemos

Viridi y palutena se miraron a sí mismas y no bastaron ni 3 segundos para que tuvieran la misma idea

Viridi: te acompañaremos ¿vendrás dark pit?

Dark pit: si digo que no, me obligaran

Palutena: entonces decidido – palutena tomaba a ambos de la mano mientras dark pit tomaba su desayuno y viridi se lo comunicaba a Olimar

Olimar: ¿quieren venir a mi casa?

Viridi: sera interesante hablar con el compañero que casi nunca habla, creo

Dark pit: ¿tendrás algo interesante en tu casa?

Olimar: muchas cosas

Dark pit: genial

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron a casa de Olimar, con un par de bromas entre los 3 y un Olimar que los miraba como si aprendiera algo nuevo, llegaron a su casa muy rápido pues de hecho quedaba cerca

Olimar: blue pikmin regrese

La pequeña criatura llego a Olimar y le miro a los ojos además de un saludo con sus manitas, cosa que le dio gusto ver a viridi

Viridi: o increíble, no son es tan pequeño como esperaba, de hecho esta casi de tu tamaño

Olimar: ¿nunca habias visto uno?

Viridi: por supuesto que no, son raros de ver

Palutena: son increíblemente adorables

Dark pit: se ve pateable

Viridi: cierra la boca pitto, no te dejaría ni si quiera intentarlo, estas criaturas son muy geniales, me sorprende que tengas un pikmin como mascota es algo poco usual quizá único

Olimar: tengo 7

Palutena: es cierto, dijo "mis" pikmin

Viridi: ¿podría verlos?

Olimar: claro – decía un olimar quien extrañamente se agacho con una especie de silbato; no comprendieron bien hasta que vieron a los pikmin llegar a él como si de una orden se tratara

Viridi: increíble ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Olimar: solo los llame con esto *muestra el silbato que tenía forma de flor*

Viridi: déjame intentarlo

Viridi soplo el silbato, no hacia ruido sino más bien enviaba una señal algo que dark pit y palutena tardaron en entender, no obstante con viridi los pikmin no hicieron caso alguno

Viridi: no funciono conmigo

Palutena: es posible que solo funcione con una sola persona

Dark pit: ¿tú lo hiciste verdad?

Olimar: si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Dark pit: el color de esa flor es el mismo que tienes en tu ropa, además es obvio

Viridi: vaya que astuto dark pit, siendo asi Olimar, ¿que sueles hacer con ellos?

Dark pit: son sus mascotas supongo que les enseña trucos

Olimar: no digas eso, ellos no son mascotas, son mis amigos

La mirada de Olimar cambio por unos segundos cuando menciono esas palabras, dark pit quien hubiera mantenido sus palabras no supo que decir aunque no por temor

Viridi: tienes 2 pikmin voladores y 1 del resto

Palutena: esos pikmin rosados parece que pueden volar realmente ¿Qué hacen los demás?

Olimar: bueno, si tanto insisten

Dark pit: yo nunca insis… *le tapa la boca viridi quien la mira con cara enojada*

Olimar: los pikmin blancos son los mas raros de ver, son débiles pero son venenosos al contacto

Palutena: ¿y no te afecta su veneno? Hace rato los acariciaste a todos por igual

Olimar: no envenenan si te tienen confianza, no les recomendaría tocarlos

Palutena: sin problema – decía una exaltada palutena cuando iba a tocar uno blanco

Olimar: los amarillos son eléctricos y son inmunes a la electricidad, claro no lanzan una descarga tan fuerte, los pikmin rojos pueden quemarte y son inmunes al fuego

Dark pit: siendo asi creo que podría quemarlos por diversión

Viridi: solamente a ti se te ocurre pensar en algo asi de una pequeña criatura

Olimar: recuérdenme no invitarlo de nuevo, los pikmin morados son los mas pesados y también los mas lentos, los pikmin rosa como verán pueden volar y los pikmin azul son los mas inteligentes, podría decirse que son los lideres

Viridi: ni siquiera yo sabía eso

Palutena: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ellos?

Olimar: quizá mas de 5 años

Viridi: eso es algo increíble, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Evidentemente palutena y viridi hablaban de los pikmin como Olimar los veía, es decir como amigos comunes muy a pesar de lo que decía dark pit, Olimar parecía sentirse mas en confianza, de hecho nunca había hablado tanto con alguien en su vida. Después de un buen tiempo los 3 se fueron a sus casas dejando solo a Olimar

Palutena: parece que nos equivocamos viridi

Viridi: si, el es solo un chico normal que simplemente prefiere la compañía de la naturaleza como yo, aunque yo no exagero

Dark pit: únicamente perdí mi tiempo gracias por nada, aunque ahora sé que si encuentro una de esas criaturas rojas podría realmente prenderle fuego

Palutena: viridi ¿te ha caído bien Olimar?

Viridi: tenemos gustos similares así que no le veo nada malo, supongo que hablare más con el

Palutena: eres amable cuando te lo dispones

Viridi: no es que me preocupe ni nada es solo que… no tengo porque explicarte nada pensándolo bien

Después de sus charlas caminando cada uno tomo su respectivo rumbo. El fin de semana iniciaba y Olimar como es costumbre cuando no tiene escuela fue a su patio en su jardín para ver a sus amigos pikmin jugar en las flores, sin embargo termino teniendo visitas sorpresas

Palutena: hola Olimar

Viridi: wow esas son unas flores muy grandes y hermosas, la belleza de tu jardín es increíble

Olimar: gracias, es algo que hice para mis amigos

Palutena: en verdad tienes un gran talento Olimar

Olimar: ¿talento?

Viridi: es cierto, es una gran habilidad que muchos envidiarían tener

Olimar: no lo considero un talento – hablaba un Olimar de una forma muy triste

Palutena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Olimar: simplemente es lo que pienso

Dark pit: que tonto eres realmente

Viridi: dark pit cierra la…

Palutena: espera déjalo hablar

Olimar: ¿tú eres lo que consideran un enemigo?

Dark pit: escucha enano, todos nacemos con un propósito no importa su tamaño ni tampoco lo que diga una misma persona o las demás, eres la única cosa que conozco que tiene pikmin de mascota y si lo que dice viridi de que encontrarlos es raro es cierto, entonces tienes un buen talento a la vista

Palutena y viridi ya han escuchado a dark pit siendo buena persona pero aun así se sorprendieron, por su parte Olimar lo pensó con detenimiento, eran raras las veces que una persona le hablara 2 veces en un lapso tan corto

Viridi: dark pit tiene razón, deberías valorar más tus habilidades, no tanto por ti, sino por tus amigos los pikmin

Olimar: creo que tienen razón, pero si algo quiero más que tener un talento es que la gente reconozca a los pikmin, siempre destruyen sus hogares y a nadie les interesa

Palutena: ¿quizá porque nadie los ve?

Olimar: desearía hacerlos conocidos, las familias de mis amigos sufren mucho y nadie les da su merecido respeto por cuidar del planeta

Viridi: entonces te ayudare a hacerlo, esto es algo fácil, si me ayuda palutena claro ella tiene la habilidad de hacer resaltar a la gente

Palutena: ¿de qué hablas?

Viridi: cuando vestiste a pit para hacerlo ver como dark pit, tal vez podrías hacer eso con Olimar

Dark pit: ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Olimar: olvídalo

Palutena: lo mismo digo (aunque sería divertido) no funcionara, mas bien lo haría conocido a Olimar y no a los pikmin, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tengo un plan

Viridi: por cierto ¿Dónde esta pit?

Palutena: pandora lo dejo exhausto al igual que los demás que no hicieron su tarea, bien, este es el plan

Olimar un tanto asustado por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de palutena penso lo peor. despues de hablarlo salieron mientras olimar llevaba a sus pikmin caminando cosa que no solia hacer mucho mas que en el jardin, el plan no era mas que caminar y ayudar a alguien con las habilidades de los pikmin. Despues de un rato y de unas cuantas miraras curiosas a los pikmin una señora tenia un problema muy comun, su gato subio al arbol y no se podia bajar

Dark pit: voy por un par de rocas

Viridi: *lo detuvo* ni siquiera con un ejercito te dejaria, olimar ya sabes que hacer

Olimar: lo se – olimar se agacho para ordenar a sus pikmin voladores a tomar al gato y bajarlo, un buen plan… que no funciono muy bien

El gato como todo animal se asusto de los pikmin alados ya que nunca los habia visto, ademas de verlos muy pequeños y que se acercaban sin ningun miedo ya que solo se limitaban a seguir su orden, al acorralarlo el gato resbalo y cayo encima de la anciana arañandola en el proceso para caer de pie

Dark pit: jajajaja que divertido hazlo otra vez

la anciana a quien no le causo gracia le lanzo una fruta a su cabeza

olimar: *llamando a sus pikmin alado* lo intentaron es lo que cuenta

siguieron caminando muy a pesar de los insultos de la anciana hacia otro lugar, alli encontraron a un niño que era amenazado por 2 brabucones, aquí palutena tuvo la brillante idea de que los pikmin le ayudaran sin que los vean a ellos por si algo salia mal. En esta ocasión ayudaron a un niño que parecia tener problemas con un bravucon, olimar mando a su pikmin morado para que el niño lo tomara y lo golpeara con el, un buen plan pero evidentemente el niño no sabia eso, cuando llego el pikmin morado le indico al niño que lo tomara y al no poder interpretarlo el bravucon lo tomo primero y le golpe con eso un par de veces, despues lo lanzo justo a donde se ocultaban los demas

olimar: quiza debi enviar otro pikmin

palutena: fue buena idea escondernos

viridi: este es el unico plan que te ha funcionado hasta ahora

palutena: aunque sea los he tenido

olimar: al final del dia odiaran a los pikmin

viridi: no te desanimes, habra mas oportunidades solo que esta vez tendremos que pensar bien las cosas

no obstante las mala suerte los acompaño todo el tiempo dejando a un olimar demasiado preocupado por sus pikmin al punto de que mejor intento ya no hacer mas tonterias

dark pit: saben creo que habria sido mas eficaz colocar carteles o algo asi, esto solo nos ha dado problemas

palutena: es de las pocas veces que te doy la razon, viridi ¿te das por vencida?

Viridi: lo hice hace mas de 2 planes, la que siguio con esto fuiste tu

Palutena: yo solo intentaba apoyarte, pero creo que solo perdimos el tiempo

Olimar: descuiden, no importa si no todos conocen a los pikmin, ustedes 3 son un gran avance realmente

Dark pit: solo me sorprende que sigas pensando que comandarlos no es un talento

Cuando se dirigian a sus respectivas casas escucharon un par de disparos, corrieron para ver que habia sido y el banco de la ciudad estaba rodeado de policias que le disparaban a unos ladrones con lo que parecian unas mascaras de puercos, como curiosidad de estos chicos intentaron ver bien que pasaba acercandose mas aunque un policia lo detuvo, el padre de capitan falcon

Policia: chicos no pueden pasar, este lugar es peligroso sera mejor que den la vuelta

Olimar se quedo viendo la zona y tuvo una idea

Olimar: señor papa de falcon, creo que puedo ayudarles

Viridi: ni se te ocurra, todos los planes que hemos tenido han fallado pero no habria problemas, si aquí algo sale mal puede ser terrible

Dark pit: no seas tonto enano, los policias arreglaran esto

Olimar: me dijeron que confiara en mis amigos, ¿lo recuerdan? – los 3 se voltearon a ver mientras olimar volteaba a ver al policia – creame señor puedo ayudar en este caso, mis pikmin son pequeños jamas los veran entrar, solo quiero tener acceso a un lugar por donde puedan entrar y los pueda comandar, lo mas cercano posible al edificio

Policia: ¿Qué demonios son los pikmin?

Olimar llama a sus pikmin y el policia los ve, lo primero que penso es que se trataba de una broma hasta que toco al pikmin amarillo

Policia: *con la mano entumida* carajo, eso dolio ¿esa cosa es un pokemon?

Olimar: no señor, son otras criaturas, y al igual que los pokemon ellos tienen estas habilidades, permitame ayudarlos

Palutena: es posible que me arrepienta de esto pero, nosotros nos haremos responsables de nosotros mismos, solo dele lo que le pide

El policia no convencido del todo accedio a mostrarles el camino, sabia que estaba cometiendo algo peor que negligencia sin embargo algo en el lo hizo pensar en que "no tenia nada que perder" a excepcion claro de civiles inocentes pero por alguna razon los vio muy seguros de si mismos.  
el policia los guio detrás del banco donde un par de arbustos rodeaban el edificio, cerca, una ventila por la cual cabian los pikmin eh incluso olimar {nota autor: ¿recuerdan la pelicula de toy story 2? bueno pues piensen en una ventila similar pero esta es de un banco y el color es gris, eso es todo}

Policia: cuidense y suerte, solo les dire, que lo que hacen es estupido

viridi: no seria la primera cosa del dia

olimar: gracias

policia: usen estos radios, si necesitan ayuda llamenme, tambien sirve entre ustedes, espero sepan usarlos, cuidense chicos

el policia los dejo a su suerte y se retiro a cumplir su deber

viridi: bueno espero al menos logres una distraccion, cuando lo logres avisaremos al policia

dark pit: yo vigilare, es posible que alguien pueda localizarnos

palutena: te lo encargamos dark pit

viridi: ¿Cómo les daras instrucciones?

Olimar: jamas habia hecho una instrucción tan complicada, asi que esta vez pedire ayuda a mi amigo mas listo

Pikmin toco su silbato y comenzo a "hablarle" al pikmin azul que es el que dirigi a los pikmin ya que es el mas listo pero no el mas fuerte, el pikmin azul parecia comprender cada instrucción y muy a pesar de que pautena y viridi no comprendian depositaron su confianza en olimar

Pikmin: muy bien adelante

Los 7 pikmin de olimar entraron por la ventila que previamente abrio el policia, olimar quien tambien cabia en ella entro para estar lo mas cerca posible, ya que a excepcion del pikmin azul los demas podria olvidar sus instrucciones asi como no escuchar nuevas, fueron cuidadosos hasta que toparon con la parte de los rehenes, como todos los ductos de aire tenia ventilas para que el aire entrara a la sala de espera del banco, desde alli olimar ordeno al pikmin rojo "calentarse" para hacer un agujero en el cual cupieran los pikmin, despues de unos 15 minutos el pikmin morado pudo doblar el fierro y los pikmin rosados, con la precaucion de no ser vistos por los ladrones bajaron a los pikmin donde olimar comenzo a darles instrucciones en las que el pikmin blanco seria el mas importante

(a partir de aquí se narrara de otra forma, los pikmin no hablan pero se haran dialogos para evitar cuadros de texto largos como el de arriba)

Pikmin azul: muy bien, pikmin blanco usa tu veneno para debilitar a esos tipos con cabeza de puerco, amarillo usa tu estatica para inhabilitar esas cosas en el techo que se llaman camaras

Pikmin blanco: ¿todos? Tomara un buen tiempo

Pikmin azul: descuida el amo dijo que eso no importaba

El pikmin blanco comenzo a tocar a los cabeza de puerco mientras que estos pensaban que se trataba de un mosquito, obviamente el pikmin blanco evito ser "aplastado" por los manotasos. Mientras esto ocurria el pikmin amarillo comenzo a descomponer las camaras dandoles toques electricos que las hacian malfuncionar. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a sentirse mareados, uno de ellos alerto a los que se encargaban de la zona de camaras que algo raro pasaba, estos al darse cuenta varias camaras no servian, parecian desconectadas y el panico se apodero cuando vieron al ultimo de ellos caer, sin embargo la policia no entraba pues habia varios armados, los que estaban adentro custodiaban a los rehenes. Los de la cabina de vigilancia intentaron salir de dicho cuarto pero la cerradura estaba caliente, eso era obra del pikmin rojo quien simplemente se sento en la perilla y la calento, mientras que tambien quemo la parte de acceso con tarjeta por lo cual estaban atrapados

Pikmin rojo: la puerta esta caliente

Pikmin blanco: cabezas de puerco debilidatos

Pikmin amarillo: cosas en el techo hechando chispas

Pikmin azul: muy bien, según el amo no tardaran en notar que algo extraño paso con todos y los que estan encerrados en la puerta caliente no la podran derribar con su fuerza, avisare al amo, pikmins rosados subanme con el amo

Despues de decirle que todo estaba listo olimar ordeno al pikmin morado que desatara a los rehenes quienes no sabian ni que estaba pasando, una vez que los libero bajo a la sala de estar y los guio a la salida trasera alertando primero a palutena quien alerto a los policias, olimar volvio adentro de la sala

Olimar: muy bien olimar morado, lamento hacer esto pero necesitamos la distraccion para que los que de enfrente se descuiden

Pikmin morado: entendido amo

Olimar tomo al pikmin morado de su antena y lo arrojo como si de una roca se tratara a la puerta principal, evidentemente asustados los cabeza de puerco voltearon cosa que los policias aprovecharon para dispararles de una forma no mortal, con excepcion de uno que logro meterse adentro cosa que olimar no habia calculado pero que tenia que evitar su huida

Pikmin: *parandose en frente* no te dejare que pases

Ladron: *lo patea* fuera de mi camino enano

no obstante son su pikmin blanco aprovecho para subirse en el y tambien darle el toque venenoso. Los policias apresaron a los que lograron neutralizar y olimar les advirtio que uno iba debil por detrás

Mientras esto pasaba palutena, viridi y dark pit quien descuido su puesto celebraban la hazaña de su amigo

Viridi: no puedo creer que lo lograra en verdad

Palutena: quien diria que estas criaturitas serian tan utiles, todo parece sacado de una pelicula pero con pikmins

Dark pit: ahora si puedo decir que no fue un dia desperdiciado

Sin embargo dark pit dejando su puesto no se percato que un cabeza de cerdo que escucho todo, era el que estaba dentro de la cabina de camaras quien pudo salir despues de varias patadas durante la confusion, al verlos dio un puñetazo a dark pit quien realmente lo sintio ademas de asustar a las chicas quienes lo vieron con pistola en mano

Ladron: han arruinado lo que planeamos por mas de 2 meses, espero se hayan divertido *carga el arma* porque no viviran para contarlo

palutena y viridi presas del miedo y un dark pit que no reaccionaria a tiempo parecian llegar a su inminente fin. Una fraccion de segundos en las que de repente un heroe llego para salvarles el dia, un heroe que ironicamente es un villano

Ganondorf: oye – ganondorf toca su hombro y golpea al ladron con su muy conocido puño hechisero en el estomago, un golpe tan fuerte que lo levanto un par de centimetros y le hizo soltar el arma (que fue recogida por dark pit) y termino cayendo de rodillas ante ganondorf – asi que se trataba de ustedes

Ladron: *adolorido* mal… maldito traidor ¿asi que estabas detrás de esto?

Ganondorf enojado lo toma de su camisa y lo levanta

Ganondorf: no deberias decirle traidor a quien planeaban traicionar y se adelanto a ello, ahora dime ¿Qué planean los puercaretos en ciudad nintendo? *

Para sorpresa de ganondorf y los demas el ladron comenzo a reir como si hubiera ganado la pelea

Ladron: aun sigues siendo un gran estupido, nuestro plan lleva en marcha mas de 5 años y aun no logras averiguarlo, nuestro gefe estara feliz de saber que absolutamente nadie esta preparado para lo que viene jajajajajajajaja

Despues de esto ganondorf lo arrojo como si fuera un trapo azotandolo al suelo y dejandolo noqueado

Ganondorf: escoria – ganondorf dio media vuelta para irse pero dark pit le hablo

Dark pit: ganondorf, ¿de que se trata todo esto?

Ganondorf: creeme niño, no tengo idea alguna

Palutena: antes tenias una pandilla ¿acaso eran estos tipos?

Ganondorf: no, ellos eran de otra ciudad, yo planeaba unirme a ellos traicionando a mi equipo, sin embargo hace 3 años me tendieron una trampa intentando matarme con ello pero no lo lograron, cuando los descubri, bueno, ya imaginaras

palutena: tu los ayudaste a infiltrarse en la ciudad y a pesar de eso no sabes que hacian aquí, ¿que no robar el banco era su objetivo?

viridi: gracias por salvarnos por cierto

Ganondorf: de nada, y no, los puercaretos no crean planes tan estupidos, pero sea lo que sea esto no era mas que la fase 1 o quiza fase de prueba, ustedes han arruinado esto y ahora se han involucrado en un mundo al cual no pertenecen, estan en graves problemas

Dark pit: eso ya lo habiamos imaginado desde antes de comenzar, dime ¿para que debemos estar preparados?

Ganondorf: para lo mas terrible que se puedan imaginar, estan dentro del juego, que tengan suerte

Dicho esto ganondorf se retiro dejando muchas dudas para los 3 (y tambien para el mismo). Despues de un rato por los radios palutena le llamo al policia sobre el ultimo ladron y le dijjo que quien lo noqueo era ganondorf llevandose presos a todos los puercaretos aunque nadie sabia ese nombre mas que ganondorf y ahora palutena, viridi y dark pit

Policia: gracias chicos lo hicieron increible, el departamente de policia estara siempre agradecido con ustedes

Viridi: sobre todo con olimar, el mas valiente de nosotros 4

Olimar: para nada a quien debe agradecerle señor es a ellos, a mis pikmin, mis amigos

Policia: les doy las gracias a todos, si hay algo que nos puedan pedir con gusto los ayudaremos

Olimar: ya que lo menciona si hay algo que le puedo pedir

Al siguiente lunes un monton de panfletos con la leyenda "cuide las flores, cuide a los pikmin" estaban pegados por toda la ciudad, cosa que obviamente notaron todos, estos panfletos eran una foto de olimar junto a sus 7 pikmin y un par de flores alrededor, esto mas el furor de la noticia de que estas criaturas salvaron el banco mas grande de ciudad nintendo.  
En la escuela Olimar llegaba a clases como todas las mañanas, solo que esta vez recibiria aplausos de sus compañeros y una bienvenida como pocos, sobre todo palutena y viridi

Despues de un rato que hasta para olimar era extraño se acerco a sus 3 nuevos amigos

Olimar: gracias chicos, no fue tan dificil hacer notar a mis amigos gracias a ustedes

Viridi: ¿de que hablas? Nuestros planes fueron un fiasco, al final tu te valiste solo

Dark pit: es cierto

Olimar: pero sin ustedes jamas habria sentido el valor de hacer eso, ustedes me hicieron salir de mi confort de ser un fantasma

Palutena: eso es cierto, asi que de nada, despues de todo la idea fue de viridi

Viridi: jum, solo fue porque tenemos el mismo gusto por la naturaleza y nadamas pero me alegra por tus amigos

Olimar: y que lo digas un joven llamado alph me pidio que le enseñara todo lo que se de los pikmin

Viridi: o es genial, quiza pronto armes una escuela

Olimar: podria ser, incluso mi novia quiere saber a hacer esto

*sonido de disco rayado*

Viridi: ¿dijiste… novia?

Olimar: si mi novia, nunca le habia interezado mi jobbie pero ahora parece que si

Palutena: espera, ¿desde cuando tienes novia?

Olimar: creo que desde hace mas de 4 años ¿Por qué?

Dark pit: ¿Qué no eras un antisocial sin amigos ni vida?

Olimar: pues, no, creo que no

Viridi: oooooooo ya veo… que bueno por ti *sonrie forzadamente*

Palutena: si, ya lo imaginabamos *tambien sonrie forzadamente*

Olimar: muchas gracias en verdad, incluso a ti dark pit – decia un olimar quien se marchaba a su respectivo asiento a tomar la clase ya que la maestra pandora recien llegaba

Pandora: felicidades por tu increible hazaña joven olimar, espero seas buen ejemplo para los demas

Olimar: no fue nada

Viridi: supongo que solo perdimos nuestro tiempo al final

Palutena: ¿supones? Al final el termino siendo mas popular que nosotros

Dark pit: sabia que esto seria una tonteria y perdida de tiempo – dark pit regreso tambien a su asiento (que se encuentra al fondo a la derecha mientras la de olimar es a la izquierda), cuando ganondorf quien se sienta cerca le comenzo a decir un par de cosas

Ganondorf: espero sepan que su amigo esta en peligro mortal ahora que decidio ponerse literalmente a la vista de todos

Dark pit: eso a mi no me importa, pero olimar no es ningun tonto, sabe cuidarse solo, mas de lo que creiamos, el tiene contacto inmediato a la policia, si le intentan hacer algo les ira peor a ellos

Ganondorf: vaya, si que son estupidos al pensar que ellos son tan faciles de evadir, pero aun asi, dudo mucho que tengan la necesidad de atacar a su enano amigo

Dark pit: creeme, eso tambien lo se, ese ataque en el banco fue demasiado sospechoso

Viridi: parece que dark pit y ganondorf tienen una amena conversacion

Palutena: creo que sabes de que hablan, ahora habra que invvestigar mas a fondo esto y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Viridi: espero tener tiempo, la universidad ya quita mucho tiempo de por si

Pit: lady palutena ¿de que me perdi?

Palutena: a veces las chicas tenemos secretos pit, tu tranquilo

Pit: no es justo

Con un olimar cumpliendo su objetivo, 2 jovenes pensando en que podra suceder y dos chicas riendose de su compañero pit, otra semana de escuela dio comienzo

El fin

Epilogo

(esto ocurre un par de horas despues del robo al banco)  
las investigaciones de los policias de la escena del crimen continuaron despues de dicho robo hasta que cayo la noche y en toda esa investigacion el papa de capitan falcon seguia a cargo

Policia: jefe, tenemos los informes de la boveda de dinero, según nuestros expertos nadie intento nada alli, es mas, ni siquiera tiene algun intento de forcejeo o similar, ¿Quién asalta un banco y no intenta robar el dinero?

Señor falcon: simple… alguien que no queria robar dinero, sino mas bien enviar un mensaje

En el techo habia un mensaje que decia simplemente "esto es solo el inicio"

A las afueras de ciudad nintendo una reunion de puercaretos estaba en sesion mientras quien parecia ser el lider a pesar de ser muy pequeño en tamaño les hablo

Lider: mi plan salio a la perfeccion, que preparen las cosas, nos retiramos por ahora

y mientras los puercaretos se retiraban 3 sombras en lo alto estaban observando esta escena, 2 de ellas se retiraron y uno de ellos se dispuso a seguirlos con siguilo

(esa misma noche en casa de olimar)

Olimar se disponia a cenar pero su pikmin azul le hablo y le puso a pensar

Olimar: si lo se, vi el mensaje en el techo cuando ese puercareto me pateo, sera mejor no decirle a los demas sobre esto, el lunes actuare como siempre he actuado, pero no dejo de pensar amigo, que algo terrible esta a punto de pasar en la ciudad

¿Qué planeara hacer en la ciudad esta organización? ¿Quiénes son los 3 misteriosos vigilantes? ¿olimar y los demas lograran descubrir que secreto esta detrás de esto? Eso se descubrira algun dia.  
En el siguiente capitulo una joven y animadora chica se pondra a trabajar aquello que mas ama, ser cupido, ademas de su pasado ¿algo interesante lograra? Eso ya se vera en el siguiente capitulo

 **Y bueno asi termina este capitulo, muchas incognitas y un grupo que solo los fans de cierto juego conoceran, si lo lees quiza te vayas imaginando algunas cosas por ti mismo aunque aun asi, la verdad se sabra poco a poco. Olimar podra ser poco relevante realmente en popularidad pero tiene a estos formidables compañeros que lo haran resaltar varias veces a lo largo de los capitulos lo mismo que varios personajes mas, capitulos que aunque me cuesten varios dias subire todos, en fin hasta el siguiente**


End file.
